Getting back to normal
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: After Bonnie is seriously hurt, guilt ridden Damon promises to kill the very person that hurt her and make up for his mistake. But is that person more than they can handle? And what his obsession with having a Bennett witch.
1. Chapter 1

Getting back to normal:

Chapter 1:

Damon closed his eyes as if by magic he could somehow block out her screams of agony.

It was not meant to have led to this. Bonnie was just meant to help them with a little spell if they needed it.

"What's happening to her?" Caroline cried from her bindings across the room.

"There draining her." Stefan's replied his voice pained as the little witch's scream echoed out once more.

Damon opened his eyes and looked over at his brother.

"What does that mean?" Damon demanded unconsciously fighting against the sliver changes that held him to the wall.

Stefan looked grim.

"There a spell that takes a witches power from them slowly and painfully." Stefan explained.

"So Bonnie's losing her powers?" Caroline asked.

Stefan shook his head his face still pained.

"At least that's something." Damon muttered.

Caroline glared at him.

The door to their cell opened and Damon watched as Bonnie was all but thrown into the room.

"That's enough for now at least." A voice muttered from the shadows.

Anger raged through Damon he didn't even know what the man looked like.

The voice from the shadow laughed as the door locked shut.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes.

Bonnie never moved.

"Bonnie?" Caroline called again tears spilling from her eyes.

Damon studied the little witch listening his hardest for her heartbeat praying that it was there.

Again Bonnie never moved.

Caroline looked over at Stefan begging him to do something.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called worry is his brother's voice was clear.

"Please Bonnie wake up!" Caroline begged.

Damon watched, preying and hoping that something would wake the little witch up.

"Dam it Bonnie wake up." Damon screamed.

The little witch made a weak nose.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called.

Bonnie moved, her movements painfully slowly, as she made her way into sitting position.

Damon got a better look of her sitting like this. She had a bruised face and split lip.

"Bonnie you ok?" Stefan asked studying her just like he had been.

Bonnie opened her already swollen eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Bonnie commented.

"Way for stating the obvious judgy." Damon said.

Bonnie glared at him.

"It's your fault were in this mess in the first place." She pointed out and Damon winced.

Bonnie slowly stood and Damon wish he hadn't said anything.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"Getting us out of here." Bonnie replied struggling for breath.

"Bonnie don't." His brother warned.

Bonnie slowly moved over to Damon.

"Promise you'll get us out of here." She said softly looking him directly in the eyes.

Damon nodded.

"I promise." He replied.

Bonnie gently touched the cuff on Damon's wrist and muttered a spell, the chains broke instantly. She fell to her knees.

"Bonnie?" Damon called.

Damon watched as she struggled breathing.

"Almost…done…" she breathed.

"Come on judgy stay with me." Damon begged.

Bonnie placed her hand on the cuff round his ankle, she looked up at him.

"You'll ….keep….your….pro…mise?" She breathed.

Damon put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Judgy what's going on?" He asked.

"Dam…on." She breathed.

Damon took a deep breath.

"I promise." He replied honestly.

She looked down and muttered the same spell she did as before the chain broke once again as Bonnie's body sunk to the floor.

Damon managed to get to her before her head hit the floor.

"Bonnie!" Stefan and Caroline screamed at the same time.

Damon checked her pulse and sighed in relief as he found it.

"She's alive, just." Damon muttered.

Damon gently laid Bonnie head on the ground before heading over to his brother and breaking the chains wincing a little at the sliver.

"Get Barbie and let's get out of here." Damon ordered as he gently picked Bonnie up in his arms and carried her towards the door.

* * *

Bonnie's head pounded.

"Bon?" Elena's voice called.

Bonnie closed her eyes tighter. She loved Elena she really did but it was a times like this when the pain either emotional or physical that Bonnie really wondered why she still bothered.

"How is she?" Damon voiced asked.

"Like you care." Elena spat spitefully.

Bonnie didn't like Damon on the best of days but he didn't deserve that.

"Elena.." Damon started.

Bonnie heard what sounded like Elena moving.

"Don't Damon. Just don't." Elena replied.

A few seconds later the door slammed.

"For what it's worth little witch, I am sorry." Damon whispered.

Bonnie winced as the Damon pulled the chair up closer to her bed and gently took her hand.

"But I promise I will kill the arsehole that did this." He whispered determinedly.

She could hear his guilt, she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault she would have gone even if he hadn't asked.

Memories flashed through her mind.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bonnie paused as she approached the boarding house door, she knew inside there would be some big drama because of Elena and she knew that it would be her that got hurt in the process of trying to save her beloved friend. _

"_Judgy we don't have time to waste." Damon said as he opened the door. _

_Bonnie just sighed and walked slowly inside, she could feel Damon's eyes on her back as she made her way into the living room everyone already there waiting for her. _

"_Bonnie, I'm so glad you're here." Elena breathed hugging her friend. _

_Bonnie took another deep breath and looked over at Caroline, who mouthed;_

"_Are you ok?" _

_Bonnie nodded and pulled away from her friend. _

"_What's going on?" she asked looking at Stefan. _

_Stefan handed her a piece of paper. _

"_This was left of the door stop along with Matt's dead body." Stefan replied. _

_Bonnie's eyes darted towards her friend. _

"_I'm fine lucky I was wearing the ring." Matt replied. _

_Bonnie took a shuddering breath. _

"_So what do you want from me?" Bonnie asked. _

"_We need you judgy to find out who they are and why they want Elena." Damon said as if it was obvious. _

_Bonnie looked down at the paper Stefan had given the girl. _

"_We want the girl or your friends will die one by one." Bonnie read aloud. _

_Bonnie frowned. She closed her eyes and focused on the paper. Images moved through her mind till one stopped a man she never seen before looked at someone in the shadows. The man was tall with broad shoulders and thick muscles. His dark eyes looked down picture she couldn't see _

"_Why this girl?" he asked the man in the shadows his voice rough. _

"_She's a Bennett need I say more?" the voice in the shadows asked. _

_The image disappeared as Bonnie opened her eyes. _

"_Well what did you see?" Damon demanded. _

_Bonnie glared. It wasn't Elena they were after it was her they were going to kill everyone she cared about until they got what they wanted. Her. _

_Bonnie walked over to Matt. _

"_I couldn't see where they are, maybe I can see something from your memory?" Bonnie asked. _

"_What do I need to do?" Matt asked nodded. _

_Bonnie smiled. _

"_Just think about when you first meet the man that killed you and I can do the rest." Bonnie replied. _

_Matt nodded and closed his eyes. _

_Bonnie gently put her hands either side of Matts head and closed her eyes. _

_Matt's mind showed him just outside of town delivering some food on his way home. He knocked on the door, and Bonnie knew this house she pulled out of the vision knowing she couldn't cope with watching her very lucky friend die again. _

_She stood up slowly and walked over to the map. _

"_Bonnie?" Stefan called. _

_Bonnie looked over at him. _

"_This is where they are." Bonnie said pointing to the right place. _

_She felt Damon and Stefan look over her shoulder. _

"_What do they want with Elena?" Damon asked. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_They don't want Elena." Bonnie replied. _

_She felt eyes on her. She needed them to forget about this so she could look into without any of them getting hurt. _

"_Then who do they want?" Stefan asked. _

_Bonnie looked away and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I don't know." She lied. _

_They were all silent for a moment. _

"_I still think we should find out what they want." Damon said. _

"_Damon's right." Elena agreed and Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

"_Not you, you stay here. Me, Stefan, Barbie and Judgy will go." Damon said. _

_Elena opened her mouth to argue but Bonnie beat her too it not wanting any of them anywhere near that place. _

"_No." Bonnie said. _

_Everyone looked at her surprised. _

"_Come on Judgy this needs to be done." Damon said. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_I said no." she said. _

"_Please Bonnie we have to find a way to protect ourselves." Elena said walking over to her friend. _

_Bonnie looked at her friend and shook her head that was exactly what she was trying to do. _

"_No." Bonnie replied and walked towards the door. _

"_Bonnie I'm asking you for one thing how difficult can that be, I haven't asked you for nothing in the years we've been friends. Please." Elena begged. _

_Bonnie head turned round fast. She knew Elena never realised what she had just said but that didn't make Bonnie feel any better. _

"_You never ask me for anything?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she slowly approached Elena. _

"_Bonnie, Elena never meant that." Caroline said realising what Elena had ultimate said. _

_Bonnie ignored Caroline and focused on Elena. _

"_So my mum and my grams are nothing?" Bonnie asked and Elena gasped finally realising what she had said. _

"_I'm sorry…" Elena started but Bonnie put up her hand to stop her. _

"_This is the last thing I ever do for you, after this were done. I never want to see you face again." Bonnie said. _

_She knew she was being harsh but she really did need and break from Elena and all the trouble that came with her. _

"_Bonnie…" Elena said softly. _

_Bonnie ignored her and looked over at Damon. _

"_We leave in an hour. The first sign this is anything the four of us can't handle Caroline and I are out of there." Bonnie said and without waiting for a reply she left. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

Damon didn't know what possessed him but he couldn't find it in himself to leave the little witches side.

"What are you doing in here?" his brother asked softly.

Stefan knew how guilty Damon felt about what happened to Bonnie.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to leave her on her own we don't really know what they did to her." Damon lied.

Stefan sat down next to him.

"I think they drained her." Stefan said.

"You said, but what does that mean?" Damon demanded.

Stefan sighed.

"I'm not completely sure I read about it in book. All I know is she will be ok but it's a long progress." Stefan replied deep in thought.

Damon sighed frustrated.

"Which means what exactly?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked at Bonnie and gently put his hand down on hers.

"That she'll be really weak. She won't be able to stand on her own off a while let alone walk." Stefan replied almost regretfully.

"Shit." Damon muttered.

Stefan put his hand on Damon shoulder.

"Don't worry, she'll have us." Stefan replied.

Damon shook his head.

"Don't you remember what she said before we left?" Damon asked.

"She was done remember." Damon added without waiting for a reply.

Stefan sighed.

"I know but right now she needs us." Stefan said.

Damon nodded in reluctant agreement.

* * *

Bonnie wanted to open her mouth and tell them it was Elena she didn't want to see but she couldn't energy left her with that very thought.

"We should sought out a watch schedule." Stefan said.

Damon sighed.

"We don't want her waking up alone and trying to do something by herself." Stefan added.

Bonnie wanted to yell at him that she could take care of herself.

"She should be ok for a couple of minutes while we sort it out between us." Stefan said.

Bonnie heard someone leave the room.

"I'll make this up to you." Damon muttered softly as he left the room.

Bonnie didn't know much about Damon but what she did know was enough to tell her he meant what he said.

* * *

He looked round the room and frowned, he had her and lost her.

"Do we know how they escaped?" he asked his men that gathered around him.

"No Sir." His second in command said.

His second in commanded was Malcom Johnson a werewolf pack leader with a thirst for blood.

"Well continue looking." He ordered.

Malcom ordered his men around. Malcom was tall with broad shoulders and thick muscles. His dark eyes were determined.

"Do you have any idea sir?" Malcom asked.

He laughed.

"The witch, she used her last remaining power to break one of the free." He replied.

"She is stronger than we were informed." Malcom replied looking worried.

"No matter." He said putting a hand on Malcom's shoulder.

"We will be much more prepared next time." He added and smiled widely at Malcom.

They would definitely be a next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bonnie woke again and slowly opened her eyes, she let her eyes adjust to the light from the window, it was morning or at least she guessed it was.

Bonnie tried to move but her limbs felt like dead weights.

"Dam it." Bonnie muttered to herself.

"Bon you're awake." Caroline voice said happily.

"Care?" Bonnie said her voice dry and sore.

"She's awake." Caroline screamed.

Bonnie winced her head was sore.

Bonnie heard the feet as someone approached the room and she tried to sit up but failed.

"You need to take it easy." Stefan said as he entered the room and helped her sit up.

Bonnie winced as he touched her skin as if everything was bruised.

"Sorry," Stefan muttered softly.

Bonnie took a deep breath.

"Everything hurts." She whispered.

Stefan nodded.

"It's the draining, it's going to take a while for you to get back to normal." Stefan explained.

Bonnie's eyes felt heavy.

"I'm so tired." Bonnie muttered.

"Sleep it would be good for you." Stefan said helping her lay back down again.

Bonnie wanted to protested but her eyes betrayed her and within minutes she was back to sleep.

* * *

Damon paced in the living room waiting for Stefan to come back down stairs. Elena, Jeremey and Matt sat of the sofa staring at nothing all waiting just like he was.

"You should have listen to Bonnie when she said she didn't want go." Matt said.

Damon wanted to glare at him and tell him to shut up but he knew the busboy was right, he knew right from the moment she walked away from Matt that she was hiding something.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bonnie stood up slowly and walked over to the map. Damon followed her eyes as she searched for something on the map. _

"_Bonnie?" Stefan called. _

_Bonnie looked over at him. _

"_This is where they are." Bonnie said pointing to the right place. _

_Damon look over her shoulder, his brother did the same. _

"_What do they want with Elena?" Damon asked. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_They don't want Elena." Bonnie replied. _

_Damon studied her, he didn't doubt she was telling the truth but there was something about the way she was avoiding their eyes that told him she was keeping something from them. Bonnie only ever did things like this when she was trying to protect them. _

"_Then who do they want?" Stefan asked. _

_Bonnie looked away and shrugged her shoulders. _

"_I don't know." She replied. _

_Damon knew she was lying and he knew she was definitely going to do something about it without them. _

"_I still think we should find out what they want." Damon couldn't stop himself from saying. _

"_Damon's right." Elena agreed and Bonnie rolled her eyes. _

_Damon had watched as Bonnie and Elena's bond slowly disappear lately. Damon knew it wasn't because the witch didn't care about Elena anymore she did but somehow in the process the little witch always seemed to get hurt. Just like Elena always had a dial that led her to always get in trouble. _

"_Not you, you stay here. Me, Stefan, Barbie and Judgy will go." Damon said. _

_Elena opened her mouth to argue but Bonnie beat her too it._

"_No." Bonnie said. _

_Everyone looked at her surprised._

"_Come on Judgy this needs to be done." Damon said. _

_Bonnie shook her head and Damon hid his smirk it was about time the little witch stood up for herself but this just confirmed his suspicions that she was keeping something from them. _

"_I said no." Bonnie said adamantly. _

"_Please Bonnie we have to find a way to protect ourselves." Elena said walking over to her friend. _

_Bonnie looked at her friend and shook her head. _

"_No." Bonnie replied and walked towards the door. _

"_Bonnie I'm asking you for one thing how difficult can that be, I haven't asked you for nothing in the years we've been friends. Please." Elena begged and Damon winced for Bonnie._

_Bonnie head turned round fast. Damon knew Elena hadn't meant what she said but he could see the hurt and pain on the little witch's face._

"_You never ask me for anything?" Bonnie asked in disbelief as she slowly approached Elena. _

"_Bonnie, Elena never meant that." Caroline said realising what Elena had ultimate said. _

_Bonnie ignored Caroline and focused on Elena. _

"_So my mum and my grams are nothing?" Bonnie asked and Elena gasped finally realising what she had said. _

"_I'm sorry…" Elena started but Bonnie put up her hand to stop her. _

"_This is the last thing I ever do for you, after this were done. I never want to see you face again." Bonnie said. _

_Damon always wondered when how much it would take until Bonnie gave up on Elena and he finally witnessed it, and he couldn't blame the little witch at all. _

"_Bonnie…" Elena said softly. _

_Bonnie ignored her and looked over at Damon. _

"_We leave in an hour. The first sign this is anything the four of us can't handle Caroline and I are out of there." Bonnie said and without waiting for a reply she left._

"_I didn't mean that." Elena whispered tears strolling down her face. _

"_But you still said it." Caroline added before heading out after her friend. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

Stefan came down stairs Caroline following closely behind.

"How is she?" Matt asked.

"Tired and probably in a hell of a lot of pain." Stefan replied sitting down hard.

Damon new Stefan felt just a guilty as he did.

"What the hell happened?" Elena demanded.

Damon looked over at her and shook his head. If you had asked him a year ago what he would give to be with Elena he would have said anything now he wasn't so sure he would give anything.

"It was a trap." Stefan whispered.

"For me?" Elena asked.

"They never wanted you." Damon spat almost harshly.

They all knew Bonnie was hiding something and yet they still didn't think twice about taking the little witch to the very place she never wanted to go.

"Then what did they want?" Elena asked clearly confused.

"Bonnie." Caroline whispered through her tears.

Memories flooded Damon, her screams of pain.

"Why did they want Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"We don't know." Stefan said.

Damon looked over at his brother.

"But we will." Damon added.

Someone was after their witch and he was going to find out just exactly what they wanted before he killed them.

* * *

_Bonnie felt the stinging pain on her cheek as she took another hit. _

"_Tell me what I want to know." He demanded. _

_Bonnie squinted her eyes she could just about see her tormentors shape but other than that she knew nothing about the man who controlled her torturer. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie replied honestly. _

_He was looking for some necklace that belonged to Emily's mother, up until now Bonnie had never heard about it. _

"_Wrong answer." The voice from the shadow said. _

_Bonnie gulped at his cold voice. _

"_Drain her until she tells you everything." The voice ordered. _

_Her torturer, the same man she had seen in her versions nodded. He attached something to her wrists and he stepped back. _

"_Where's the necklace?" Her torturer asked. _

"_I don't know." Bonnie repeated. _

_He shook his head and flicked a switch on his left an electric pulse shot through Bonnie's body and she let out a blood curdling scream. _

Bonnie opened her eyes as something cold caressed her forehead.

"It's just a nightmare." Damon's cool tone said.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly. She wished it had been just a dream.

"I wish." Bonnie whispered.

She felt Damon's eyes on her as she tried to sit up but ignored him until he ended up moving her to a sitting position.

"Thank you." Bonnie said her throat sore and dry.

Damon brought a glass of water to her lips and she drank greedily the cool water feeling good on her throat.

"There'll come back." Bonnie told Damon.

Damon stared at her and Bonnie looked directly back at him.

"I know." He replied.

"Then you should get rid of me because we both know there not afraid to kill anyone to get what they want." Bonnie said.

The memoires of people appearing from everywhere as she watched Stefan, Damon and Caroline have there neck snapped.

"I know." He repeated, his eyes still on hers.

She waited but he never moved.

"Are you going to sacrifice me to save Elena?" Bonnie couldn't help herself asking.

He never blinked and Bonnie's heartbeat increased, she knew things had changed between them ever since she gave him her blood.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Tell me why we're doing this again?" Damon asked. _

_They were walking through the woods looking for a group of wild vampires who were trying to kill Elena who had kill their creator to protect Jeremey. _

"_So they don't kill Elena." Bonnie replied as if it was obvious but she was starting to wander why herself. _

"_I get that but, why us?" He asked again. _

_Bonnie shook her head. She didn't know why either. Stefan and Caroline could just as easily be out her as they were. Especially since Elena wasn't currently with either of the Salvatore brothers at the moment. _

"_Because your you and I'm me." Bonnie replied. _

_Damon smirked at her. _

"_You mean because I'm the strongest and you're the witch." Damon counted. _

_Bonnie ignored him he was right but Damon was big headed enough as it was she wasn't about to make him even more so._

_She was saved from having to reply when she heard noises. _

"_Looks like we've got company." Damon muttered. _

_Bonnie readied herself as one by one she and Damon find herself surrounded. _

"_You ready Judgy?" Damon asked. _

"_Let's just do this." Bonnie replied. _

_They fault for what seemed like hours but couldn't been more than ten minutes but there were more than either of them had anticipated and Damon had already received quite a beating and she wasn't sure how long she could hang on for either. _

"_Damon?" Bonnie shouted as she sent another fire spell towards a vampire heading her way. _

"_Kind of busy here Judgy." Damon replied as he did battle with another vampire._

"_Drink from me." Bonnie shouted and she felt Damon's eyes dart over to her. _

"_I think you've finally lost it Judgy." Damon argued. _

_Bonnie glared at him as she slowly approached him. _

"_Trust me." She hissed. _

_Damon looked at her before slowly nodding. Bonnie put her arms round his neck to look over his shoulder in case they were attacked and tilted her head to the side. _

"_Witches blood is addictive." Damon commented she could feel his cold breath on her collar bone and she shivered. _

"_I trust you." Bonnie replied truthfully she don't know when that happened but she did. _

_Damon took a breath and bit into her neck as gently as he could. Bonnie took a sharp breath. She expected it to be horrible but it wasn't. It was nothing like she expected. A few minutes later Damon pulled away she knew it was hard for him but he did. She looked at him as he bit into his wrist. _

"_Heal." He whispered. _

_Bonnie nodded slowly and gently licked from his wrist until he pulled away. _

"_Let's end this." He said. _

_Bonnie smiled witches blood did was two things to a vampire, very addictive and it improved their strength greatly. Bonnie knew this fight wouldn't last much longer. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"No." he said and she believed him.

Bonnie nodded slowly as her eyes begun to tier once again.

"The more rest you get the quicker you'll heal." Damon told her as he helped her lay back down.

Bonnie wanted to fight she hated feeling so weak but she knew this was one fight she wasn't winning anytime soon.

* * *

"Anything?" He asked as Malcolm entered his office.

"She is at the Salvatore house. We could break in and take her." Malcolm offered.

He shook his head.

"No, we wait." He replied.

Malcolm looked confused.

"When she healed she'll won't be able to help herself she'll look for the necklace and when she has the necklace then we take her." He replied.

Malcolm nodded.

"Keep an eye on the house." He added as an afterthought.

For now he needed them to believe she was safe. The safer she felt the quicker she'd heal and the sooner she heals the quicker he found that necklace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Damon paced back and forth. It had been three days since Bonnie had been drained and she was still struggling to stay awake for longer than an hour.

"How is she?" Damon asked as Stefan walked into the kitchen he had just come down from checking on Bonnie.

"She seems better today." Stefan replied.

Damon shook his head. Last time he had felt this guilty, was when he found out Bonnie was dead. It had taken months for any of them to figure out something was wrong. He had still been with Elena then and it wasn't long after then that things began to change between then. She had become engrossed in living a normal life and he had become determined to bring her back. He remembered the day she had been brought back as the anchor he had never felt such relief.

_FLASHBACK:_

_She had been different since the moment she had been brought back. It was her party but she was hiding outside. _

"_Not enjoying yourself judgy?" He asked a smirk plastered on his face. _

_She had been back about a week and hadn't had a chance to talk to her, the need was becoming suffocating and he really didn't understand it. _

"_Bonnie?" he called annoyed that she was ignoring him. _

_He walked slowly over to her, her eyes staring off into the darkness as if she was seeing something that wasn't there. But that wasn't possible she was no longer a witch. _

"_Bonnie?" he called again this time gently. _

_She never moved, never even registered her name. He gently put his hand on her arm and she jumped. _

"_Damon." She whispered breathless. _

"_You ok?" He asked softly. _

"_I had a vision." She mumbled in disbelief. _

"_What did you see?" he asked. _

_Bonnie looked up at him her eyes wide and full of joy. _

"_My powers." She whispered. _

_Damon smiled at her. _

"_You got your powers back?" He asked. _

_She shook her head. _

"_Not yet." She muttered. _

"_But you will." He said as if he already knew it was a fact. _

_She nodded. _

"_With some hard training they should come back." Bonnie said determinedly. _

_Damon nodded and looked away. _

"_I could help you." He said._

_He felt her eyes on her. _

"_And why would you do that?" she asked. _

"_You hate me." She added. _

_Damon felt her eyes on him. _

"_It's handy having a witch around." He lied, he loved watching Bonnie use her powers. _

_She looked away almost disappointed but she couldn't be could she? _

"_I suppose you'll need me to help keep Elena safe." She muttered almost harshly._

"_For Elena." He said in agreement. _

_She nodded before turning and walking away. Damon watched her walk away. She stopped as she got to the door. _

"_Thank you." She said over her shoulder. _

_Damon looked at her confused no idea what she was thank him for. _

"_For bringing me back." She said. _

_Damon nodded and she turned back around and continued walking. _

"_And for helping me get my powers back." She whispered as if she already knew she would. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was another few months before she got her back but he helped her every step of the way. It was probably the first time he did something for Bonnie instead of just for Elena's sake. He learnt a lot about her during that time and by the end of it he found himself wanting to know more.

"She's still really weak though." Damon pointed out.

Stefan nodded.

"I was think of doing some research into draining." Stefan said out loud more to himself.

Damon nodded.

"Who's with her now?" Damon asked.

"Elena." Stefan replied looking at him surprised.

"You think that's a good idea?" Damon asked her words about never wanting to see Elena again echoing through his mind.

"There best friends, there sort things out." Stefan said hopeful.

Damon didn't disagree with his brother he just didn't think that Bonnie was going to be a forgiven mood just yet and he wasn't completely sure he blamed her.

* * *

"_Tell me where the necklace is?" Malcolm's monotone voice asked. _

"_I don't know." Bonnie whimpered, waiting for the pain to hit. _

_She looked up surprised when it didn't come. _

"_You really don't know do you?" The voice asked from the shadow. _

_Bonnie shook her head and wince at the pain in her head. _

"_What's so special about this necklace?" Bonnie couldn't help herself asking. _

_The voice laughed and Bonnie felt a sharp pain through her again and she screamed again before the world went black. _

Bonnie shot up in bed.

"It's ok Bon." A soft voice said from behind her.

Bonnie groaned as she found Elena gently holding her hand and rubbing her palm with her finger. She knew Elena didn't mean what she said but being in this bed unable to move just proved her point, she had gone to that house because Elena had asked her too and again she had got hurt because of it.

Bonnie took her hand away from Elena.

"Bon?" Elena asked looking up at her with concern eyes.

"Please leave." Bonnie whispered but she knew Elena's ears would pick it up.

"Bonnie, I never meant what I said you have to know that." Elena said begging Bonnie to believe her.

Bonnie nodded.

"I know." She said softly.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I still got hurt doing something you asked me. Again." Bonnie added tears in her eyes.

"Bonnie I'm sorry." Elena said, now in full blown tears.

Bonnie nodded slowly.

"I know you are but right now I need you to leave because I can't." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie I…" Elena started but Bonnie stopped her.

"Please Elena I can't move and I really don't want to see you right now." Bonnie begged.

Elena slowly got up and left the room. Bonnie waited until the door closed before she let everything go. She cried for everything she had lost; her mother, her grandmother, her father. She cried for the pain she always felt and she cried for how pitiful she felt. She cried herself into sleep promising herself that she would make tomorrow a better day.

* * *

Damon heard Elena before he saw her, he heard her sobs before she entered the kitchen.

"What happened?" Damon asked as Stefan hugged her.

"She asked me to leave." Elena sobbed.

Damon looked over at his brother who nodded before Damon slowly made his way up the stairs.

If there was one thing Damon new about Bonnie it was she hated people to see her cry, she believed it was a weakness.

He remembered the first time he had seen her cry, it had been shortly after she had been back and they had been training for a few weeks.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Come on Judgy you can do better than that." Damon teased. _

_Bonnie squared her shoulders and muttered another spell but nothing happened. She had been off all day. _

"_Dam it." She screamed in frustration. _

_Damon studied her, her eyes were glassed over in a way that reminded Damon of Elena just before she cried. _

"_What's going on with you?" Damon asked as he approached her slowly. _

_She turned away from him. _

"_Nothing." She lied, even he could tell. _

"_Bonnie whatever it is its effecting your powers." Damon pointed out. _

_She glared at him a turned away quickly not before Damon caught sight of her a tear strolling down her face. _

"_What's the point of all this anyway?" she spat angrily. _

_Damon opened his mouth to reply sarcastically when she spoke again. _

"_My grams is dead, my mums gone, Jeremy and I aren't together and my dad…" her voice drifted off. _

_He saw her shoulders move as she tried to get control of her tears that were undoubtable falling. She and Jeremy had split up because of their difference but she had been the one who had been hurt the most by it._

"_He didn't deserve any of this." She whispered through her tears. _

_Damon lifted his hand and slowly, afraid that he would just make it worse she placed her hand on her shoulder. Bonnie turned round and looked at him her eyes full of tears and it broke his heart in ways he never imagined. _

"_He never wanted to be part of this world and he got hurt because he tried to protect the people of this town." She cried. _

_Damon understood why she was upset, she had watched her father die and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. _

_She looked at him surprised before her walls came tumbling down and a sob broke from her throat._

_Damon did something he never thought he would do again and hugged her. She was stiff at first but as he whispered sorry over and over again she begun to relax. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Damon stopped just outside of her bedroom door he could hear her crying inside. Did he go in?

"I'm ok." She whispered.

He knew she meant it for him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. He sat on the floor and he waited until she finished crying and he heard her even breathing telling him she was a sleep before he left.

When he returned downstairs Stefan was still on the bottom step.

"How is she?" the asked at the same time.

Damon smiled at his brother before taking a seat next to him.

"She cried herself to sleep." Damon said.

Stefan nodded understanding just like he did how much Bonnie hated them to see her tears.

"I talked Elena into staying with Caroline until Bonnie's ready to see her again." Stefan informed him.

Damon nodded.

If you would of asked him a year ago who he would rather of had in the house Elena or Bonnie her would off without thinking said Elena but now he wasn't sure, all he knew was Bonnie needed their help right now and that is exactly what he was going to give her.

* * *

He looked off into the distance as Malcolm left. It was taking longer than he hoped for the witch to get better.

He wanted to the necklace now but since neither of them new where it was he would have to wait until the witch was well enough to find out for herself.

"_What's so special about this necklace?" _ She had asked him.

He thought back to the day he met Arabella he needed a witch and there was no such strength like that of the Bennett witch line.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Are you sure about this?" he asked his wife Cora. _

_His wife was beautiful. Her short red hair hung loosely around her shoulders, her green eyes shown with amusement. _

"_Trust me my love, there is no power like that of a Bennett witch," Cora replied. _

_He loved the light in her eyes. _

"_My Lord, Arabella Bennett is here." A serving boy announced. _

_He glanced at the boy. _

"_Send her in." he ordered. _

_A few minutes later the boy returned with a women and a little girl who was no more than three or four. _

"_Arabella, I presume?" he asked. _

_Arabella nodded and bowed down the chid did the same. _

"_You are a great and powerful witch?" he asked in disbelief. _

_The women was beautiful he would be blind if he didn't see it. She was petit with long dark curly hair and warm dark eyes. _

"_Hush my dear, Arabella show him." Cora said gently caressing his check before standing up and walking towards Arabella. _

"_Emily, wait outside." Arabella ordered the girl softly. _

"_Yes, mama." Emily whispered before running outside._

_Arabella nodded she pulled a necklace out from around her neck and she closed her eyes and muttered a spell. _

"_Thomas King." Cora whispered her father's name. _

_Arabella opened her eyes. _

"_My darling," she said in a voice that reminded him of his father in law. _

"_Father?" Cora asked hopefully. _

"_Yes my darling." Arabella said gently caressing Cora's cheek. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The necklace allowed the wearer to speak to the dead but only a powerful witch could do bring the dead back to life. And there was no power as strong as that of a Bennett witch.

* * *

**Note: Just want to say thank you for the reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

For the next ten days Bonnie slowly began to stay awake longer and longer each and every day till she was able to stay awake all day, she was still unable to move by herself but her strength was growing back day by day.

They still took turns in playing babysitter. Caroline helped her dress and wash as well as bringing her gossip magazines and talking about anything and everything. Matt was sweet he would bring her food from the grill and they'd spend their time talking about the good old days. Jeremey came by now and again but it was strained it had been ever since they broke but Bonnie was grateful for a different face. Elena thankful stayed away and Bonnie was grateful, she missed her friend but the space was doing Bonnie good. Stefan brought her spell books he had collected over the years and helped her test her strength. She loved reading about the spells from different witches it was fascinating. Damon, surprised her most of all. He brought her books from the library, every book just as captivating as the last. Tails that made her forget about her situation. Most of the time they didn't talk, both to occupied with their books and their own thoughts but sometimes and more and more often over the last couple of days Bonnie found herself talking to Damon more and more.

"I want to get out of the dam room." Bonnie muttered as soon as Damon entered the room.

Damon glared at her.

"You can't." Damon replied.

"Please Damon." Bonnie begged.

Damon looked at her surprised.

"I just want to go outside." She added.

She could tell he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway. Bonnie smiled.

"But I'm going to have to carry you." Damon pointed out as if it would make her change her mind.

"It's not like it's the first time." Bonnie replied.

Damon smirked as he picked her up, both of them remembering the first time he had picked her up.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bonnie winced as she tried to stand on her ankle. _

_They were running from a pack a werewolves, too many of them to fight. _

"_Now is not the time to be hugging the floor Judgy." Damon said as he walked back to where she lay on the floor. _

_She had tripped on a falling log and damaged her ankle._

"_Just go Damon, I'll catch up." Bonnie said she was not in the mood to hear Damon's comments. _

_He looked at her and nodded. _

"_Fine," he said before disappearing out of sight. _

_Bonnie took a deep breath. _

_She shirted her weight to her good foot and slowly stood up. She took a step and winced. _

"_Dam it," she cried in pain. _

_She could hear the wolves getting closer. She needed to get moving. _

_She moved again and this time her ankle gave out completely she felt herself falling when a pair of arms caught her. _

"_Now is not the time to be stubborn." Damon's voice whispered in her ear as he scooped her up in his arms._

"_What are you doing?" Bonnie said defiantly. _

"_Getting us out of here now hold on." Damon pointed out. _

_Bonnie put her arms round his neck. _

"_Close your eyes." He ordered. _

_Bonnie looked at him confused. _

"_Trust me," he whispered harshly looking around them as if he was hearing something coming that she couldn't._

_Bonnie closed her eyes and he tighten his hold on her. One arm under her legs the other arms around her waist securing her to him. It was a weird feeling being in Damon's arms but somehow she had never felt safer. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Is this ok?" Damon asked placing her on a garden chair.

Bonnie smiled and nodded as the sun hit her face.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

* * *

Stefan watch Damon and Bonnie interact from the kitchen window and he smiled to himself. Things were different with his brother even since Bonnie had come back to life and he couldn't help but think it was for the better.

When Damon had spilt up with Elena, Stefan had expected Damon to go back to his old ways but he hadn't he dealt with it calmly.

"What you looking at?" Caroline asked, her voice bringing Stefan out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." Stefan said turning away from the window and looking over at his blonde friend.

She raised her brow but shrugged her shoulders.

"How's Bonnie?" She asked.

"Better." Stefan said and Caroline smiled.

"A few more days and she should be able to start moving around on her own again." Stefan added.

"What about her powers?" Caroline asked.

"I've have been doing some research into draining and all the books say that when she gets stronger in herself so should her powers." Stefan replied.

Caroline nodded.

"So what's the point of a spell like that?" Caroline asked even though Stefan was sure she already knew the answer.

"To torture a witch." Stefan said regretfully.

Caroline gasped.

"So when they sent Matts body here they meant it as a warning for Bonnie?" Caroline asked and Stefan nodded.

"That's why she didn't want to go. She must have seen something in her vision." Caroline said putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

Stefan had figured out that Bonnie was planning to investigate on her own but Elena had changed that.

"We should have listened to her." Caroline said.

Stefan looked up at her and noticed her tears.

He walked slowly over to her and brought her into his arms hugging her tight. From the corner of his eyes he could see Bonnie laughing and smiling in the garden sunshine.

"Your right we should of." Stefan replied guilt filling his bones.

* * *

Damon looked at Bonnie as she laughed at nothing.

"You ok?" he asked.

Bonnie smiled at nodded.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"He wanted some necklace that belong to Emily's mother." Bonnie said.

Damon looked at her, her face now serious.

"What was so important about this necklace?" Damon asked trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that she was finally telling someone what happened when she was alone with them.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and looked out into the woods.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied.

A tear slide down the side of her face.

"What happened when you said you didn't know?" he asked softly.

He heard her shaky breath.

"Sometimes he would just hit me." Bonnie said.

Damon's blood began to boil.

"And other times?" he asked almost regretfully.

Bonnie closed her eyes as tears fell fast, as if at that very moment she was reliving it all over again.

"He would order Malcolm to drain me." She said.

"I've never felt anything so painful." She added as an afterthought.

Damon exhaled in frustration as he slowly took her hand. If he wasn't determined to kill the bastard before now there was nothing that was more important to him now.

* * *

Bonnie looked down at the entwined hands and she felt comfort, something she never thought she would get from Damon Salvatore.

"Will you help me?" she whispered.

"With what?" he asked.

Bonnie looked at him, his eyes meet hers and she knew she could trust him.

"Find out about the necklace." She said.

Damon nodded.

"There'll be back and I want to be prepared." She added.

Damon nodded again.

"And we might find out who this bastard is." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you." She whispered squeezing their still entwined figures.

He gently squeezed back.

"Anytime." He muttered as if it was nothing.

Bonnie went back to reading her book. Damon had changed so much. She remembered the day he split up with Elena and how worried she had been that he would go back to his old ways.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Bonnie walked towards the graveyard, she knew she should be with Elena. Elena was her best friend after all but she just couldn't stop her brain from wondering about him. Wondering if he was ok? Wondering if he would do something stupid to get back at Elena. She had check all his usual spots the grill, the boarding house and she had even checked some of his favourite clubs he like to visit when he was looking to feed. This was her last spot before she'd decided to give up for the night and would head home. _

_She made her way towards Alaric's grave. _

"_You were wrong you know." She heard Damon's voice say he must have been talking to Alaric's grave. _

_As she got nearer, she saw Damon sitting next to Alaric's grave an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. _

"_Came to tell me you told me so judgy?" Damon asked. _

_Bonnie shook her head and waved an unopened bottle of whiskey at him. He looked at her surprised. _

_She sat down next to him and opened the bottle and took a swig before handing it to him. _

"_So what happened?" she asked. _

_Damon groaned. _

"_She kissed Stefan." He said. _

_Bonnie nodded waiting for him to continue. _

"_It's always going to be like this isn't it?" He asked but continued without waiting for an answer, _

"_Always the two of them." _

_Bonnie didn't answer she didn't think him hearing her response would help. She took the bottle of whiskey from him and took another sip. _

"_What are you doing here Bonnie?" he asked. _

_Bonnie didn't know how to answer, how could she explain that ever since they had started to spend time with him she found herself worrying about him or how her first thought after she found out that Elena and Damon had broken up was to wonder if he was going to be ok. _

"_I don't know." She settled for handing him back the bottle. _

_Damon nodded as he took a swig from the bottle. _

"_Thank you." He whispered. _

_Bonnie nodded. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"The witch was in the garden today." Malcolm commented bringing him out of his thoughts.

"On her own?" he inquired.

Malcolm shook his head.

"The oldest Salvatore carried her out there." He replied.

The Salvatore's and the Bennetts had been connected for a long time.

"Do you think he'll be a problem sir?" Malcolm asked.

He thought back to the first time he tried to get the necklace.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I cannot raise the dead." Emily cried in frustration as he tightened his hold round her neck. _

"_I have seen it." He replied. _

"_I know you can do it." He added._

_Emily closed her eyes as she tried to swallow his grip making it difficult, she was a lot like her mother. She was no more than 18 years old but already he knew he eyes had seen lots. _

"_I….don't…know…how." she replied struggling to breath. _

_He opened his mouth to reply when he was dragged back from her. _

"_Emily run." A raven haired man ordered. _

"_Damon no, his stronger than you." Emily argued. _

_Damon shook his head. _

"_I promised to protect you now run." He ordered. _

_He grabbed Damon by his neck and squeezed tightly. _

"_Stay out of my way." He roared. _

_Pain shot to his head and he dropped Damon. Emily ran over to Damon and helped him to his feet. _

"_We need to get out of here." She whispered. _

_He watched them ran unable to move as the pain pounded his head. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Maybe." He replied.

Malcolm nodded.

"Keep an eye on them." He ordered.

"Of course sir." Malcolm agreed before disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bonnie walked slowly into the living room a book in her hand. She loved been able to walk by herself again. It had taken almost three weeks but Bonnie was finally walking on her own.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

Damon, Stefan and Caroline were currently helping her go through all of the spell books Stefan had collected to see if they could find anything about the necklace.

"Not yet." Stefan replied.

Damon shook his head.

"What about this spell?" Caroline asked handing Bonnie a book.

Bonnie read aloud.

"Summoning spell, brings a sprit to the living world for 24 hours and can only be seen by those from the supernatural world."

Bonnie looked over at Caroline.

"This could work." She said excitement filling her bones.

She had missed doing magic and she was really looking forward to using it again.

"Maybe but not yet." Damon said.

Bonnie looked at him.

"I could summon Emily or Arabella and find out about the necklace." Bonnie pointed out but Damon shook his head.

"You're not ready." Damon said adamantly.

"I am." Bonnie argued.

Damon walked over to her.

"No," he said as if he could end their discussion.

Bonnie crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." She pointed out.

He sighed in frustration.

"Just one more week of resting then do the spell." Damon said trying to reason with her.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Please Bonnie, I'm just try to make sure your safe." Damon almost begged.

Bonnie eyes widened in surprised her rarely said please. Deep down she knew he was right. She remembered the last time they had been working together to get her powers back.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_This is pointless." She screamed in frustration. _

"_Calm down judgy you'll get there." Damon said. _

_She glared at him. _

"_How would you know?" she demanded. _

_Damon ignored her tone. _

"_Because I know you and I know if there is anyone who can come back from the dead and bring her witchy powers back with them it's you judgy." He said as if it was nothing. _

_Bonnie tried to send a migraine his way in frustration but it didn't work. _

"_Dam it." She shouted. _

_Damon laughed and she picked up the nearest thing which happened to be a large stone and threw it at him. _

_Damon caught it easily and looked at. _

"_I can't do this." Bonnie sighed in defeat. _

"_Bonnie?" Damon called. _

_Bonnie turned surprised he rarely ever called her by her name. _

_As she turned she saw something coming at her muttered a simple spell and move her hand spending the object back towards Damon with such force he fell back with it. _

"_What the hell?" Bonnie demanded. _

_She walked over to where Damon was slowly getting up. _

"_You're over thinking it." He said. _

_Bonnie glared at him. _

"_So you threw a stone at me?" she asked. _

_Damon smirked. _

"_It work didn't it. You used magic." He pointed out smugly. _

_Bonnie open her mouth surprised. He was right she had used magic. _

"_I did it." She cheered in excitement. _

"_Told you, you would." Damon said._

_Bonnie stopped bouncing up and down and looked at him. _

"_Thank you." She whispered softly. _

_Damon nodded and bowed down with a smirk. _

"_Anytime." He muttered. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ok." She agreed.

Damon looked at her for a few more minutes as if deciding whether he believed her or not.

"Thank you." He whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

Caroline followed Stefan out of the room as Bonnie and Damon bickered between themselves.

"Ok, so what was that?" she asked when they reached the kitchen.

Stefan smiled.

"What was what?" he asked.

Caroline sighed in frustration.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about." Caroline said.

"I don't even think they know yet." Stefan replied.

Caroline looked at him.

"You think they have feelings for each other?" She asked.

Stefan nodded.

"I think so, but I don't think they realised it themselves." Stefan confessed.

Caroline nodded to herself thinking about the day after Elena and Damon had broken up.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Where were you last night?" Caroline asked as Bonnie walked into the grill, sunglasses hiding her face. _

_Bonnie winced as she sat down at the bar next to her. _

"_Not so loud." She begged. _

_Caroline shook her head. _

"_Are you hung over?" She demanded. _

_Bonnie's head hit the bar with a thud and she groaned. _

"_Shhhh…." Bonnie hissed. _

_Caroline laughed. It was hard to stay mad at a hung over Bonnie. _

"_What's so funny?" Matt asked coming over to serve them. _

"_Miss Bennett here is hung over." Caroline said poking Bonnie in the arm. _

"_Stop that." Bonnie said trying to raise her head and glare at them with little success. _

"_What happened to you last night?" Matt asked. _

_Bonnie groaned. _

"_After I saw Elena I went to check on Damon and he had whiskey." Bonnie mumbled as if that explained everything. _

_Caroline looked at Matt both of them generally surprised. _

"_You did what?" Caroline asked. _

_Bonnie slowly took of her sun glasses and looked from Caroline to Matt._

"_This time it was Elean's fault and Damon got hurt because of it." Bonnie said. _

"_He helped me so much after I came back, I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid." Bonnie added. _

_Caroline and Matt continued to stare at Bonnie in surprise. Caroline knew Bonnie and Damon had been spending a lot of time together lately but she thought it was out of necessity. But now Caroline was starting to think maybe there was another reason for it. _

"_So you got drunk with Damon to stop his doing something stupid?" Caroline clarified and Bonnie shook her head. _

"_I went to check on Damon, getting drunk was just the outcome." Bonnie said. _

_Caroline shook her head at the situation. _

"_Matt can I have a very strong coffee, I'm going to need it today." Bonnie said. _

_Matt smiled. _

"_One coffee coming up." He said disappearing. _

"_You think drinking with Damon was a good idea, I don't imagine Elena will be too happy about it." Caroline pointed out. _

_Bonnie frowned. _

"_I don't care. Damon's a friend and he needed someone." She said. _

_Caroline blink in surprise. _

"_Since when are you and Damon Salvatore friends?" Caroline asked just as Matt came back with two coffees. _

"_I don't know." Bonnie mumbled confusedly into her cup. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Caroline asked.

"The two of them I mean." She added when Stefan looked at her confused.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"Look I know you want to be with Elena but is pushing the two of them together a good idea?" Caroline asked.

"This hasn't got anything to do with Elena." Stefan said surprising Caroline.

"It hasn't?" she asked is disbelief.

Stefan frowned annoyed at her assumption and shook his head.

"No. I just think that they would be good for each other." Stefan pointed out.

Caroline looked at him intrigued waiting for him to continue.

"How?" she asked.

"Damon needs someone who will love him for him and Bonnie needs someone who will protect her even from herself." Stefan explained.

"And you think Bonnie is that person for Damon and Damon is that person for Bonnie?" Caroline clarified.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows?" He said.

"But would it really be such a bad thing it they were?" Stefan asked.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply only to realise she didn't have an answer.

* * *

Damon continue looking through the books as Bonnie sat opposite him reading from another book. He couldn't believe how easily she had given into him. It was there thing to argue, to see her give in so easily made him feel uneasy.

"You'll really fine with waiting to do the spell?" Damon asked.

Bonnie raised her eyes and looked at him.

"I said ok didn't I." she said before returning to her book.

Damon studied her.

She sighed frustrated.

"What?" she demanded putting her book down and giving him her full attention.

"I can't believe you gave up so easily." He pointed out.

She shook her head.

"I can't win with you." She said standing up.

"First you're mad that I won't listen to you now you're mad when I do." She pointed out.

"I'm not mad." He argued.

"Then what's all this?" she demanded.

"You usually fight me on everything it makes me feel uneasy when you don't." Damon confessed.

"You asked me to trust you once, so that's what I'm doing." She explained softly.

Damon looked at her generally surprised. He remembered the first time he ever asked her to trust him. It had been a couple of weeks before she had been drained and they were on a roof of a burning building.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Were going to have to jump." Damon said. _

_He looked from Bonnie to the door that was holding back the flames. _

"_That might be ok for you vampire, but for a witch like me that drop would kill me. Again." She pointed out. _

_He cringed at her words. _

"_I'll catch you." He told her. _

"_Yeah right." She laughed without humour. _

_Damon grabbed hold of her arms and looked down into her eyes. _

"_Trust me." He begged. _

_Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise. _

"_I know I've done nothing to earn your trust in the past but I am begging you, trust me Bonnie." He said. _

"_I promise I'll catch you." He added. _

_She looked from the door to him. _

"_You promise?" she asked. _

"_I promise." He vowed. _

_Bonnie looked down at the drop. _

"_You better catch me." She reluctantly agreed. _

_Damon smiled and nodded before he jumped. _

_He watched her at the top of the building from the ground. _

"_Trust me." He shouted up. _

_She took a deep breath and nodded before she stepped of the roof._

_He caught her in his arms easily and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Her breath shaky. _

"_I told you I'd catch you." He whispered in her ear. _

_He felt her shiver as he placed her to the ground. _

"_Show off." She muttered walking away. _

_He laughed and followed her as she whispered,_

"_Thank you." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Thank you." He repeated.

She smiled at him.

"I'm only waiting one more week though." She muttered and he shook his head.

He was just grateful that she would wait a little bit longer until she used magic again.

* * *

He was getting impatient, he had waited over a hundred years why did he have to wait more.

"They were looking at spell books today." Malcolm voice said as he entered the room.

He glared over at Malcolm. He knew it wasn't Malcolm's fault but since there was no one else to blame Malcolm would have to do.

"But did she do any Magic?" he asked and Malcolm shook his head.

He slammed his hand down in frustration.

"Why the hell not, the draining should of warn of by now?" he demanded.

Malcolm took a hesitant step forward.

"The witch who cast the spell said the more powerful the witch is the longer it will take for the witch to heal." Malcolm explained.

He already knew that it wasn't the first time he had used the draining spell or the first time he used it on a Bennett.

_FLASHBACK. _

_He cupped Arabella's cheek. _

"_Tell me what else the necklace can do?" he ordered. _

_Arabella cringed at his touch and he smiled as she tried to pull away only to be stopped by her binds. _

"_No." she said fiercely determined._

"_Remember you asked for this." He whispered in her ear making her cringe again. _

"_Drain her." He ordered pulling away. _

_He saw the electric pulse hit her and waited for her screams but she bit her lip holding in his satisfaction. _

"_Tell me what else the necklace can do?" he asked again. _

_She had bit her lips so hard she had made herself bleed. He longed to taste her blood. _

"_No." she whispered weakly. _

_He laughed as he approached her. _

"_You will tell me." He said adamantly._

_His kissed her forcefully finally tasting her blood as he sucked on her lip. He smiled into the kiss as she fought against him without success. _

_He pulled away. _

"_Again," he ordered. _

_The electric pulse hit her again and still she didn't scream. _

"_Well I could always do this on Emily" He smiled. _

_She screamed then. A blood curdling scream and he smiled again. That was more like it. _

"_Tell me what else the necklace can do?" he ordered. _

_She bit back her tears and said nothing. _

_He sighed. _

"_Bring me her daughter." He ordered. _

"_Wait." She screamed. _

"_What else can the necklace do?" he asked. _

_She took a deep breath. _

"_It can raise the dead." She cried. _

_He laughed. _

"_I Knew it." He muttered. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Tell me when she uses magic." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Malcolm said before disappearing.

He had waited a hundred years, a few more weeks wouldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Damon paced in the living room. It had been a week and Bonnie was getting ready to do the summoning spell, he still didn't think she was ready but there was nothing he could say that would make Bonnie change her mind.

"Don't look so worried." Bonnie said as she entered the room carrying her spell book.

Damon glared at her.

He was worried. He was worried something would happen to her. He remembered the first time he realised he cared enough about her to worry for her safety.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Anything?" Stefan asked as he came back into the boarding house. _

_Damon shook his head. _

_Elena had gone to find Bonnie because they needed her help with a spell but when she got to the house it had been trashed and there was no sign of the little witch anywhere. _

"_I hope she's ok." Elena whispered. _

"_Maybe we should check her house again see it we can find any clues to where she is." Damon suggested to Stefan. _

"_It's not a bad idea." Stefan said. _

_Damon wanted to be offended but all his head could thing about was the different situation in which Bonnie could be in and he realised he was worried about her. _

_When they got to the house Damon's fear for Bonnie's safety got worse, the house was a tip. There was a broken chair, the table was on its side, there was broken glass and the sofa had been brunt. _

"_She put up fight." Stefan commented although it was obvious. _

_It was then Damon smelt it, her blood. He followed the scent until he found some a small pool of her blood by the back door. _

"_Dam it." Damon shouted in frustration. _

_Stefan came to him instantly and paled at the sight of Bonnie's blood. _

"_We have to find her now." Damon ordered. _

_His heart racing not knowing if she was ok was killing him. _

"_We will." Stefan promised. _

_It was three hours later Bonnie walked back home swaying and beaten. _

"_What the hell Bonnie?" Damon demanded. _

_She looked exhausted; her lip was split, she had a scrap along the tip of her head her nose was bleeding. Her arms and legs were already begging to bruise._

"_Vampires need a witch." She breathed out heavily. _

_Damon caught her as she swayed dangerously on her feet and she winced._

"_Showed them…." She breathed her eyes closing. _

_Damon bit into his wrist. _

"_Drink." He ordered as she shoved his wrist to her mouth. _

_She took a deep breath. _

"_I am not a toy." She said before she collapsed in his arms. _

_Damon pulled her tight against him. Glad she was safe. Mad that she was hurt. Angry that he wasn't there to help her. _

_He bit into his wrist again and dropped some of his blood into her mouth and waited for her to heal. _

_He thought having her back in his arms would make his worry for her disappear but it didn't. _

_END OF FLAHSBACK _

"I'll always worry about you." He said.

Bonnie froze and looked over at him in pure surprise.

"Since when?" she asked softly approaching him.

Damon met her half way.

They stood facing each other centimetres apart. He gently put his hand on her cheek and he was surprised to find her leaning into his touch.

"You always risk your life for us even when we don't deserve it. Someone has to watch out for you" He whispered.

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his.

"You're my friends, you'll always deserve my help." She replied.

He looked down at her beautiful almond shaped green eyes. She did so much for all of them, even him after all he had done to her. It felt like he was seeing her for the first time and he had never wanted kiss someone as much as he wanted to kiss her right now.

"So what else do we need to do this spell?" Caroline voice called as she entered the room.

Bonnie jumped at the sound of Caroline voice and he dropped his hand. Kissing Bonnie Bennett was probably not the best idea.

* * *

Bonnie glanced at Damon from the book she was meant to be reading.

She had no idea what just happened, all she knew was that she had wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore and part of her still did.

"Bonnie are you listening to me?" Caroline asked shaking her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie looked over at Caroline just as Damon smirked knowing full well that she had been staring shamelessly at him.

"Sorry Care, what did you say?" Bonnie asked trying to shake herself into paying attention.

Caroline shook her head but smiled away.

"Are you ready to do the spell?" she asked.

Bonnie took a deep breath and looked round the room Damon, Stefan and Caroline where all here in case something went wrong.

"Who are you going to summon?" Caroline asked.

"I was going to summon Arabella but you need something at belonged to the sprit you wish to summon before you can do that and I don't have anything of Arabella's." Bonnie confessed.

"So who are you going to summon?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I was thinking Emily." Bonnie replied.

Before her grams had died she had given Bonnie a broach that had belonged to Emily. It hadn't been Bonnie's thing but it was pretty so she kept it.

"You ready then?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie found her eyes wondering to Damon as if seeing him would give her strength. She really needed to work out what was going on with her emotions when it came to Damon.

Damon smiled at her a real genuine smile something people rarely got to see. Bonnie would have been a liar if she had said she didn't find Damon attractive because he was but when he smiled he was truly stunning.

"You don't have to do this yet if you're not ready." Damon told her softly.

She was nervous not because she was afraid of using her powers, she was nervous at what she would find out.

"I'm ready." She said and she hoped they believed her.

She placed a circle of five candles on the floor and stood back. She closed her eyes and muttered familiar words and the candles lit.

Bonnie smiled to herself she loved the moment a spell happened it was satisfying. She opened her eyes and looked down at the spell book in her hand.

Now it was time to test her powers properly. She memories the words on the paged before closing her eyes once again and started muttering the spell. The room evaporated into a white light and Bonnie fought against her need to open her eyes but as she muttered the last word the light faded.

"Bonnie," A soft voice called.

Bonnie took a breath before she opened her eyes.

Emily stood inside of the circle her hands clasped together in front of her as she stood prim and proper. She looked just like she did the last time she saw her.

"Emily." Bonnie said smiling brightly.

Emily smiled back and took a breath before stepping out of the circle. The spell allowed her to be almost living for 24 hours.

"I'm surprised you summoned me and from here of all places." Emily said looking from Damon to Stefan.

She didn't look happy to see them again.

"I need your help Emily." Bonnie begged.

Emily looked over at Bonnie and took a breath.

"What happen?" she asked.

Bonnie told her about her experience in draining and Arabella's necklace.

Emily took Bonnie's hand.

"Tell me he's dead," she begged.

Bonnie frowned she had never seen such fear in someone's face as she did now.

"We didn't even see his face." Damon said regretfully.

Emily shook her head and stood up.

"You have once." She told Damon softly.

Damon looked up at her surprised.

"When?" he asked.

Emily walked towards the window and basked in the sunlight.

"Do you remember the day not long after you changed that you rescued me from that man who held me by my neck against the wall?" Emily asked Damon.

"You said he was older than me." Damon clarified.

Emily nodded.

"He is a vampire and a very old one." Emily added.

Bonnie looked at Damon and could see he was deep in thought.

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked.

Emily shuddered.

"I knew him as Lord Alderson and my mother was terrified of him." Emily replied.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Emily sat down on the sofa.

"I never knew, I saw Lord Alderson three times in my life. Once when I was five then again when Damon rescued me and the last time was the night before I died." Emily informed them.

"And each time he asked about your mother's necklace?" Damon inquired and Emily nodded.

"What's so important about the necklace?" Bonnie asked.

"The necklace allowed the witch who wore it to communicate with the dead." Emily explained.

"So Lord Alderson wanted to talk to someone from the dead." Stefan commented but Emily shook her head.

"Lord Alderson believed that the necklace could raise the dead." Emily replied.

Bonnie new to do a spell like that came at price, she had seen it when she brought Jeremey back.

"And can it?" Bonnie asked.

Emily looked grim as she nodded.

"For a powerful witch like you yes. But at a price." She added.

"What's price?" Damon asked sounding serious she could hear his worry.

"The life of the witch who cast the spell." Emily replied.

* * *

Damon looked over at Bonnie and realised just how close they had come to losing their little witch.

"Where's Arabella's necklace?" Bonnie asked Emily.

Damon's eyes shot over to Bonnie.

"Did you not just hear what Emily said?" he demanded.

Bonnie looked over at him.

"Yes, but Emily doesn't know why the necklace is so important to him. If I can find the necklace then I can summon Arabella and find a way to stop him." Bonnie explained.

Damon instantly felt angry and the whole room disappeared but her.

"In all the years I have been alive you are the only one I know who is powerful enough to cast a spell like that." Damon yelled.

"You don't think I know that." She argued.

"Then why the hell would you want to find the necklace?" he demanded.

"To find a way to stop him. Do you know what it's like to be drained?" she asked and he fell quite.

"To feel you very essences leave your body." She demanded.

Damon didn't have to be the one that was drained he felt her pain every time he heard her scream. It nearly killed him having to listen to her agony.

"He will kill you if he gets that necklace." Damon pointed out.

"I would rather die ten times over then feel that pain again." She said.

Damon walked towards her.

"I will not let you put yourself in danger by finding this necklace, while no one knows where it is your safe." Damon argued.

"I will never be safe." She screamed at him in frustration.

She took a breath to calm herself.

"Not while he's alive." She added.

Damon shook his head.

"I will protect you." He replied.

She shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"You can't you and you know it." She argued.

Damon punched the wall behind her in frustration and she never flinched.

"I will not let you get yourself killed." He replied.

"Since when do you care?" she whispered almost repeating what she did earlier.

Damon looked down at her.

"Since I realised nobody ever tried to stop you from risking your life to save there's." He replied.

Her eyes widened in surprised.

"You deserve to live and I will not let anyone risk that not even you." He added before walking away.

He needed space, he was angry at her for not seeing her worth and angry at everyone else for not making her see it.

* * *

Stefan sipped blood at the kitchen counter as Caroline walked in.

"Ok so I'm in." she said.

Stefan looked at her confused and Caroline sighed.

"You said that Damon needed someone to love him for him and Bonnie needed someone to protect her even from herself." Caroline said and Stefan nodded remembering his words.

"Well I think your right." She added.

"You think Bonnie and Damon should be together?" he asked in disbelief.

"Now you no normally I would never agree with Damon on anything but he's right." Caroline said.

"Every time Bonnie saves one of us she always get hurt in the processes yet will still let her do it time after time." Caroline added guilt in her eyes mirroring his own.

He nodded agreeing with her.

"But Damon he cares about that its clears as day and Bonnie she only loves someone for who they are. Bonnie and Damon need each other." Caroline concluded.

"Your right." He replied he just hoped they could see it.

* * *

Emily took a seat next to Bonnie as she sat staring off into space. Emily smiled to herself, the Damon she saw tonight was the Damon she remember. The Damon she had cared for deeply, she never believed that she would ever see that side of him again. There was something about Bonnie that seemed to bring out the real him.

"Damon's right Bonnie, that necklace is nothing but bad news." Emily commented.

Bonnie looked over at her.

"I need answers Emily." Bonnie argued.

Emily took Bonnie's hand in her own and squeezed it gently.

"And I agree but there may be another way." Emily replied.

"How?" Damon's voice demanded from the door way.

She smiled. Damon had feelings for Bonnie that was getting clearer and clearer every moment she spent with them.

"In the witches house is my mother's engagement ring you could use that to summon her." Emily suggested.

Bonnie nodded.

"Where is it?" she asked.

Emily explained where she had hid the ring in a floor board upstairs.

A couple of hours later Emily sat in the garden enjoying the sunshine. Bonnie had tried to get Stefan and Caroline to stay but Emily new Alderson could be watching and didn't want them to take a risk with Bonnie's life.

"Beautiful day were having isn't it." A voice said from behind her.

Emily jumped she recognised that voice, just as everything went black.

* * *

He smiled at the sight in front of him. Emily Bennett chained in the very way her mother and great great whatever it is granddaughter was.

However the witch had brought her back to life he would find out one way or another and he would make her do it again for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Emily opened her eyes slowly.

"Nice of you to join us." A cold voice rang out.

Emily looked round the room. She was dead how was still possible to have a headache. Her eyes landed on Lord Alderson. He was just how she remembered him. He was an old man in a young man's body. He was tall with short dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was a handsome yet terrifying man.

"My lord." Emily replied.

"The last time I had the pleasure of seeing you, you were burning alive." He laughed.

Painful memories flashed through Emily.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emily sat curled in a ball in the corner of her cell praying that her family got away. _

"_I can make this all stop." A voice said. _

_Emily looked up and cringed when she saw Lord Alderson. There were few things she knew about this man but the one thing she was sure of was that Lord Alderson was trouble. _

"_I can make them forget about what you really are." He added. _

_Emily stood up slowly._

"_You would get you see your baby girl again. Isn't that what you want?" he asked. _

_Emily walked slowly towards the bars. _

"_All you have to do is give me what I want." He added._

_There was nothing in the world that she wanted more than to see her daughter but she knew it was impossible. _

"_You mean this necklace?" Emily asked. _

_Emily looked down at the necklace, it was stunning. It was a tanzanite purple crystal set in a crocheted gold filled wire on a delicate gold necklace simple yet beautiful. _

"_Give it to me." Lord Alderson demanded. _

_Emily smirked. _

"_You will never get this necklace." Emily spat as he opened the gate to get to her. _

_Emily whispered a spell and the necklace disappeared. _

_Lord Alderson threw her against the wall and Emily wince in pain. _

"_Where is it?" he demanded. _

_Emily laughed. _

"_You will never find it." She replied and he kicked her. _

"_I want her to hear the screams of her friends, burn her last." Lord Alderson ordered before everything went black. _

_When Emily woke she was tired to a wooden stake, forced to watch as her friends most of them not even witches burn before they finally got to her. _

_She screamed out in agony as the flames bit into her skin. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"You should be dead." Lord Alderson said bring her out of her thoughts.

Emily looked at him.

"I am dead." Emily bit back.

Lord Alderson approached her and she couldn't help but cringed as he touched her cheek.

"Then how can I still see you?" he demanded.

"How is it I can touch you." He added.

"It's a spell." Emily replied.

He grabbed hold of her cheeks and squeezed tightly.

"You said there was no spell to bring back the dead." He spat.

Emily tried to shake him off her face.

"There isn't, magic has to come to a balance you cannot bring back the dead." Emily explained and he loosened his grip.

"There has to be a way." He demanded but not really talking to her.

* * *

Bonnie closed her eyes pain pounded in her head and she couldn't work out why.

"You ok Bon?" Stefan asked.

She felt Damon's eyes on her, she had since they left but he didn't seemed to be talking to her.

"I'm fine." She lied, rubbing her forehead gently.

They remand silent as the approached the witches house.

"I think maybe I should go in alone, the witches don't like vampires." Bonnie commented.

"No, you're not going in alone." Damon replied instantly.

Bonnie looked over at him and he shook his head.

"Take Caroline with you." He added.

Bonnie wanted to argue with him and tell him she could take care of herself but she knew she had already pushed him too far.

Bonnie nodded and followed Caroline into the witches' house.

"So where this ring?" Caroline asked.

"Up stairs." Bonnie replied taking the lead.

Her head throbbed she wobbled on her feet.

"Bon you ok?" Caroline asked steadying her.

Bonnie closed her eyes until the pain past.

"I'm fine." Bonnie lied.

"Bonnie, if something's wrong I need you to tell me." Caroline asked.

Bonnie walked slowly up the stairs.

"Caroline I'm fine you don't have to worry." Bonnie replied.

"Damon's right Bonnie." Caroline pointed out.

Bonnie looked at Caroline as she reached the top of the stairs and she waited for Caroline to continue.

"Your life is important and I am sorry that it took Damon Salvatore to remind me that." Caroline explained.

Bonnie hugged her friend.

"It's ok." She whispered.

Caroline pulled away.

"It's not ok Bon, but it will be." Caroline promised.

Bonnie nodded and they continued walking towards the bedroom at the back of the house.

"How's Elena doing?" Bonnie asked.

She had missed her friend and she knew sooner or later she would have to deal with her anger towards Elena.

"She's ok." Caroline replied vaguely.

Bonnie turned and looked at her friend, knowing she was hiding something.

"Care?" she asked.

Caroline sighed.

"She's mad." Caroline replied.

Bonnie looked at her confused.

"Why?" she asked hoping she wouldn't regret the answer.

"Damon and Stefan haven't really been around." Caroline replied and Bonnie looked up at Caroline surprised.

"Think about it Bon." Caroline said.

"Damon has barely left your side and Stefan has had his head in books for weeks looking into what happened to you." Caroline added.

Bonnie new Caroline was right but it still surprised her to hear it out loud.

* * *

"How long will the spell last?" he demanded.

Emily smirked at him.

"24 hours unless I get sent back before that." Emily replied to him honestly.

She had no reason to lie to him.

"But the necklace," he said his mouth sprouting words his brain was processing.

"It can bring back the dead can't it?" He demanded.

Emily said nothing just looked at him.

"Tell me." He screamed.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Torturing me is pointless, killing me is pointless so what the hell are you going to do?" she demanded.

She could see she had him there as he glared at her, before his face turned deadly and he smirked, whatever was coming was not going to be good.

* * *

Damon paced outside of the witches house, they were taking too long.

"Bonnie is fine." Stefan said as he lent on a tree.

Damon glared at him before he continued to pace.

"If you that worried maybe you should have gone in with her instead of Caroline." Stefan added.

He was starting to wish he had, but he was being stubborn and was too busy being mad at the little witch.

"It's taking too long." Damon said choosing to ignore Stefan's comment.

"They probably just talking." Stefan reasoned.

Damon nodded, he knew his brother was right but he could see the witch was in pain on the walk to house and it was starting to worry him.

"We got it." Caroline voice called from the house.

Damon looked over to find Caroline walking over to them with a very tired and pale looking Bonnie following behind.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Bonnie looked up at him confused.

"Just tired." She lied.

He could see the lie clear as day but whatever it was she didn't want to talk about it.

He nodded and followed her closely back towards the house.

After Bonnie tripped for the third time Damon picked her up in his arms and began carrying her.

"I can walk." She argued but even her voice sounded weak.

Damon said nothing just held on to her a little tighter.

* * *

Lord Alderson started at Emily.

Maybe he couldn't torture her but he could ruin the memoires of her mother.

"Your mother and I were loves." He told her softly.

Emily flinched.

"My mother would never have been with an animal like you." Emily argued.

He laughed.

"But she was." He told her honestly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What are you doing here?" Arabella asked. _

_Lord Alderson smirked and put his arms round her tiny waist, she fought with little effort to get out of his hold. _

"_You can't keep doing this." Arabella told him softly. _

_He breathed in her scent and kissed the tip of her ear. _

"_Matthew." She breathed his name deeply._

_He loved it when she had his name like that. _

_He turned her round to face him and pushed her towards her kitchen counter his hands lifting her skits. _

"_We can't…" she began to protest but her mouth found his nevertheless. _

_She kissed him passionately and his hands continued to wonder until the found her undergarments. He pulled them down and she gasped into his mouth as he slid a finger slowly into her. _

_Her breath hitched as he began to move his finger inside her. _

"_Matthew," she called breathlessly as he added another finger. _

_He kissed her again as she pulled at her trousers. _

"_More," she begged pulling away. _

_He smiled at her beautiful swollen lips, knowing what she wanted. _

_He slowly took his fingers out of her and she moaned lightly, before he lifted her on the kitchen counter to get better access to her. She put her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist as he slowly entered her very wet core. _

"_Don't you know what you do to me?" he asked breathlessly as she arched her hips to meet him with each movement._

"_Probably what you do to me." She replied as he captured her lips once again._

_He loved his wife he really did. But there was something about Arabella that drove him insane and he just had to have her. This wasn't the first time and he knew it wouldn't be the last. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Bonnie was extremely tired but when they got back to the house Emily was know where to be seen and she realised the pain she was feeling was Emily. Bonnie looked at the summoning spell again.

"Being too far from the caster will cause the witch uncomfortable pain, so the spirit must stay close to the caster." Bonnie read aloud.

"Why would Emily leave?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shook her head.

"She wouldn't." she replied.

"Then where is she?" Damon asked reading the spell over Stefan's shoulder.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and sat down hard on the sofa.

"I don't know." She said tiredly.

Damon walked over to her.

"You're going to have to send Emily back." He said.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't just send Emily back without saying anything." Bonnie argued.

"You said it yourself Emily wouldn't just leave." He pointed out.

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes before muttering the spell to send Emily back to the spirit world.

"I'm sorry Emily." Bonnie whispered slowly as she opened her eyes.

Damon gently touched her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Bonnie nodded.

"Maybe you should wait till tomorrow till you summon Arabella?" Damon suggested.

Bonnie could feel her energy coming back to her but she nodded anyway.

* * *

Damon found Bonnie staring into space later that afternoon in the living room, while Stefan and Caroline went bunny hunting.

"You ok?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

Bonnie had been quite ever since the witches house.

She looked at him.

"Why haven't you been to see Elena?" she asked.

Damon's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be thinking about him seeing Elena of all things.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed and stood up.

"Do you want to?" she counted.

Damon followed her to the window and stood behind her as she stared out.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

Bonnie shook her head and Damon sighed.

"Don't you think we've been too busy for me to go and see Elena?" He asked and Bonnie sighed heavily and he knew he had said the wrong thing.

"Don't let me be the reason you don't go and see the women you love." Bonnie replied without looking at him and walking away.

Damon pulled her back to make her look at him.

"Do you want to know the truth?" he demanded.

He hated the sad look on her face.

She looked up at him, with a look of hope and something he didn't quite understand in her eyes.

"I didn't want to." Damon told her honestly.

If he was really honest he hadn't even thought about Elena all his thoughts had been about her.

"Why?" she asked.

Damon put his hand on either side of her face and forced her to meet his eyes. She really was beautiful right from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

"Because nothing is more important to me right now then you." He told her softly.

Bonnie moved closer to him, her face now inches away from his. He found himself staring at her very kissable lips.

"But you love Elena." Bonnie argued.

Damon shook his head.

"I loved Elena, not anymore." He corrected.

Bonnie lifted on her tip toes wrapping her arms round his neck, Damon put his arms round her waist pulling her closer.

"And now?" she asked.

Her breath on his face.

"Now?" he repeated his nose pressed to hers.

"Damon." She breathed and Damon lost his control and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Damon put his arms round Bonnie pulling her in closer as she wrapped her arms round his neck. Her lips were soft and demanding against his, so much better than he had ever imagined.

"Elena wait?" Caroline shouted bring both Bonnie and Damon out of their kiss.

They both dropped their hands and stepped away from each other just as Elena walked into the living room, Stefan and Caroline following closely behind.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked.

Elena glared at him and looked over at Bonnie.

Damon followed her line of sight and looked over at Bonnie too. Had she wanted that kiss as much as he did? She looked flushed and was avoiding his eye.

"Bonnie can we talk?" Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded and walked towards the front door.

"No, you stay here will go somewhere else." Damon said remembering how dangerous it could be for Bonnie outside.

Bonnie met his eyes and smiled softly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Damon nodded and he left the room Stefan following closely behind.

"What is she doing here?" Damon demanded.

Stefan shook his head.

"She said she wanted to talk to Bonnie." Stefan replied.

"And you just let her?" Damon asked.

Stefan shook his head.

"You and I both know when Elena gets and idea in her head not matter how stupid or dangerous it is you can't change her mind." Stefan defended.

Damon sighed in frustration.

"It was not her choice to make, it's down to Bonnie whether they sort things out or not." Damon pointed out.

Stefan held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I agree with you and so does Caroline we tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't listen." Stefan explained.

Damon nodded noting Caroline wasn't with them, and that she had probably stayed to keep an eye on them both.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan asked.

Damon looked over at his brother who looked deep in thought.

"You just did." Damon pointed out sarcastically.

"Do you still love Elena?" Stefan asked ignoring Damon's comment.

Damon thought about his kiss with Bonnie and he knew there was nothing he wanted to do more than kiss her again and again.

"No." he replied honestly.

"So how do you feel about Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

Damon glared at Stefan who just smiled and held up his hands in defence.

"Just be careful with Bonnie, she deserves to be happy." Stefan added.

Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Lord Alderson paced in the spot where Emily had been.

"I think it was a summoning spell." Malcolm voice called from the door way.

Lord Alderson looked up at Malcolm.

"Summoning spell?" he asked.

Malcolm nodded and walked further into the room.

"It's a spell that can summon someone from the spirit world for 24 hours." Malcolm explained.

Lord Alderson nodded, understanding.

"So why did Emily disappear she hasn't been here 24 hours yet?" Lord Alderson asked.

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be one of two reasons. Either the caster sent the spirit back or something happened to the caster." Malcolm replied.

Lord Alderson nodded.

"What do you think it was?" He asked.

"The guards on the witch say she is fine, so I imagine she sent Emily back." Malcolm informed him.

Lord Alderson studied Malcolm, he had been a warlock when he still needed to breath and Lord Alderson had saved his life by changing him Malcolm became loyal.

"Keep an eye on the witch personally and let me know the moment she uses magic again." Lord Alderson ordered.

Malcolm nodded.

"Yes sir." He said before leaving.

If Emily hadn't told Bonnie about the necklace then maybe Bonnie would someone who would.

* * *

Bonnie sat down on the sofa, while Elena paced and Caroline learnt against the door frame.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Bonnie ordered softly.

Bonnie's mind was all over the place and she wasn't ready to sort out her anger towards Elena yet but Elena always got what she wanted.

"I just want to sort things out with us." Elena begged.

Bonnie sighed.

"Maybe so, but I am not ready too." Bonnie admitted.

"Please Bonnie." Elena cried.

"I never meant what I said, you have to know that." She added.

Bonnie sighed. Did she really think it was just about her stupid comment?

"This isn't just about you comment Elena." Bonnie replied and Elena's eyes widened in shock.

"Then what is it about?" Elena demanded and Bonnie could tell she was annoyed.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Forget it Elena." Bonnie said standing up.

"No." Elena shouted and Bonnie froze.

"I want why you're so annoyed with me." Elena demanded.

Bonnie turned and looked at Elena.

"You don't get it," she started.

"I would do anything for you because you have been like a sister to me and I love you." Bonnie added.

"I know you would." Elena replied.

Bonnie shook her head.

"But every decision that you have made without thinking I have paid the price and when you said that you have never asked me for one thing it made me feel like everything I have done to protect you and everyone I have lost meant nothing to you." Bonnie explained.

Elena looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I know how much you do for me." Elena replied begging Bonnie to believe her.

"I know you do now." Bonnie said.

"But I need time. Time to remember that I have the right to be alive." Bonnie added.

"And being around you doesn't help me do that." Bonnie explained.

Elena nodded.

"I understand and I'm sorry." Elena replied.

Bonnie nodded.

"Will you come find me when you work this out?" Elena asked.

"Because I miss my best friend." Elena added.

Bonnies smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

* * *

Elena left the house with a little hope of fixing her friendship with her best friend. She knew her stupid words had hurt her friend but she didn't realise how deep that went until today.

"You should have waited until Bonnie came to you." A voice said from behind her.

Elena turned round to find Damon standing there. He looked different somehow but she couldn't tell what it was.

"She is my best friend and I wanted to check on her and let her know I am sorry." Elena replied.

Damon shook his head annoyed and Elena frowned she was not use to this side of Damon.

"She asked you to give her time, you should have done that." Damon said.

"Why didn't you?" he added.

Elena felt numb all Damon seemed to care about was Bonnie. She had always knew that Bonnie and Damon had chemistry, everyone could see that in their fights and they trusted each other more than anyone else even when they hated each other. But after Bonnie died and came back their relationship was different. At first Elena tried to ignore how close they had become but after a while it became harder and harder. It was then Elena found herself falling for Stefan again. After they broke up she noticed it had been Bonnie who helped him though it and after Bonnie got hurt protecting her it had been Damon who feed her his blood to heal her.

She remember the first time she realised Damon and Bonnie had feelings for each other.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Elena looked around at the scene in front of her. There had been a pack of werewolves who Elena had accidently anger by feeding from one of the wolves human partners and accidently killed. Her friends had gathered round to protect her and they had ended up having to kill the pack. _

"_I have never hating killing so much in my life." Caroline said. _

_Elena looked around her Damon and Stefan were put the bodies in a line to make it easier to burn their bodies and Caroline was looking round in disgust. _

"_Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked. _

_Bonnie and Damon had built a strong bond that none of them really understood. _

"_Over there." Caroline replied looking grim. _

_Elena turned to found Bonnie bowed down over one of the wolves. _

"_What are you doing?" Damon asked as he approached her. _

"_They didn't deserve this." Bonnie muttered. _

_Damon shook his head. _

"_There were going to kill Elena." Damon pointed out. _

_Bonnie shook her head as tears began to fall down her face. _

"_I know that." She mumbled. _

"_Which is why I helped kill some of them." She added. _

_Damon sat down next her. _

"_Bonnie we didn't have a choice." He told her softly. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_That doesn't make it right." She replied. _

"_I am a murder." She cried. _

_Damon made Bonnie turn to face him he put his hand on her cheek and forced her to meet his eyes. _

"_You are not a murder." He told her. _

_Bonnie shook her head now sobbing._

"_Yes I am." She replied. _

_Damon whipped away the tears. _

"_You are far too kind, to caring and to honest to be a murder." He told her. _

_She looked at him in a way that Elena had never seen her look at anyone and Damon looked at her back just the same. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You like her don't you?" Elena said.

Damon looked up at her.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

It hurt to hear him say yes but Elena knew deep down she had lost him for good the moment she had kiss Stefan again.

* * *

Bonnie fiddled with Arabella's ring.

"You ok?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded, her conversation had gone better then she imagine but her head was still thinking about her kiss with Damon and what that meant especially since he was now talking to Elena outside.

Elena had always been Damon's weakness.

"Come on Bon, what's going on?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie sighed.

"Damon and I kissed." Bonnie confessed.

"Really?" Caroline squealed in excitement.

Bonnie laughed.

"Yes, he started it but I kissed him back." Bonnie informed.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but he has always loved Elena." Bonnie said.

Caroline shook her head.

"But he doesn't anymore." Caroline said and Bonnie knew she was right but she couldn't help her insecurities.

Caroline sighed.

"Why don't you just see what happens?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Damon walked back into the house.

"Hey." Bonnie said softly as he walked into the living room.

Damon smiled at her.

"Did everything go ok with Elena?" They asked at the same time.

They smiled at each other, both nervous.

"I told her I still needed time and she accepted that." Bonnie told him.

Damon nodded.

"I told her that I had feelings for you." He said.

Bonnie looked up at him surprised.

"I don't know what this means." He added.

Bonnie nodded.

"Me either." She confessed.

Damon stepped forward and Bonnie met him half way.

"But I want to find out." He told her.

Bonnie smiled as she looked up at him.

"Me too." She confessed.

Damon smiled before bending down to capture her lips.

* * *

Stefan stood at the back of the house.

"Now that Damon has given up on Elena maybe you and Elena can finally be together." Caroline said her voice bringing him out of his thoughts.

Stefan looked at her.

"When I said this wasn't about Elena I meant it." Stefan told her.

Caroline walked over to him.

"I don't understand." Caroline confessed.

"When I found Elena I thought the universe was trying to tell me something but my relationship brought nothing but heartache and pain, not just to me but to Damon too." Stefan explained.

"Don't get me wrong," he added.

"I loved Elena and I am grateful for everyday that I had with her but it's over and I think it would be better for everyone if it stays that way." He continued.

Caroline opened her mouth in shock.

"That's a big decision." Caroline commented.

"But the right one." Stefan added and Caroline nodded sadly.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

Stefan walked back to the house with Caroline following closely behind.

"When all this with Bonnie has been sorted out I was thinking of going traveling for a bit." Stefan suggested.

Caroline sniffed and when Stefan looked over at her he notice her tears.

"Care, you know I will always be here for you." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Caroline leant her head on his shoulder.

"I know." She said with a said smile.

"I'll miss you but you have to do what's right for you." She added and Stefan smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_Bonnie opened her eyes slowly, her head ached. _

"_I thought you had enough this time for sure." Malcolm said. _

_Bonnie breathed deeply. _

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked. _

_Malcolm frowned. _

"_I am just following orders." Malcolm replied as if it was nothing. _

"_Why, do you follow him though?" Bonnie questioned. _

_Malcolm took a step towards her and Bonnie flinched, too used to his beatings and torment. _

"_I was just like you." He said with no emotion in his voice. _

_Bonnie looked over at Malcolm confused. _

"_You were a witch?" she asked and Malcolm nodded. _

"_What happened?" she prompted. _

_Malcolm frowned and begun to pace. _

"_My family came from a powerful decedents of witches and warlocks. We fort to protect the people of our city from all that tried harm it, including vampires." Malcolm told her. _

"_So why would you work for one?" Bonnie demanded. _

_Malcolm glared at Bonnie, it was the first emotion Bonnie had really seen on his face. _

"_One day my father found a spell that could give a witch or warlock immortality, all you had to do was take the life of another witch while you said the spell and you would have their power as well as your own." Malcolm explained. _

_Bonnie nodded waiting for him to continue. _

"_So my father decided to test this theory, by stabbing me and my sister over and over again." Malcolm added without even flinching as if it never bothered him at all. _

"_My master saved my life that day turning me into one of them but it was too late for my sister. So I took my revenge and slaughtered my father." Malcolm continued, speaking about slaughter as if it was nothing._

_Bonnie swallowed hard, trying to fight back her fear. _

"_I'm sorry for you loss." She whispered. _

_Malcolm looked up at her as if he had forgotten she was there. _

"_He saved my life so I now I must serve him." Malcolm said. _

_Bonnie shook her head and fault against her chains._

"_No your wrong you don't owe him anything, he is using you. He is evil he doesn't have the right to control you." Bonnie argued. _

_Malcolm fist came into contact with Bonnie face with such strength she felt herself fly backwards. _

"_No one talks about my master like that." She heard Malcolm say before everything went black _

Bonnie sat up in bed. Her head pounded and she was covered in sweat. She got slowly out of bed and headed to the shower.

* * *

Damon was heading to bed when he heard Bonnie's tossing and turning before her getting up for a shower. He headed for her room and sat on her bed waiting for her to come back.

"I'm ok." She whispered as she opened the bathroom door.

Damon looked over at her he hair was dripping wet and she was wearing a shirt he had given her to wear what felt like a life time ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Damon groaned as he heard the girls laughter as the entered the house. Elena had gone out with Bonnie and Caroline to celebrate a full week without disaster and to catch up. They were drunk he could tell by the incessant laughing. _

"_There back then." Stefan said coming out of his room. _

_Damon nodded. _

_They headed down stairs just as the door burst open and Elena fell on to the door mat with Caroline and Bonnie laughing behind her. _

"_I take it you had a goodnight?" Stefan asked sarcastically as Caroline tried to help Elena off the floor but ended up joining her instead. _

"_It was great," Elena cheer from the floor. _

_Damon helped Elena and Caroline of the floor then step back for Bonnie to come into the house. _

"_Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Elena said before sprinting to the bathroom. _

"_No Elena." Caroline shouted going after her. _

_Damon looked over at Stefan who sighed and nodded, both knowing full well Stefan was the better person in situations like this. _

"_What about you little witch, you going to be sick?" he asked. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_Nope." She said with emphasis on the P. _

_Damon couldn't help but smirk. Bonnie shivered. _

"_Give me your shirt." She ordered. _

_Damon frowned at Bonnie. _

"_What?" he asked in disbelief just as Stefan came back into the room. _

"_Give me your shirt I'm cold." She argued. _

_Stefan laughed as Damon shook his head. _

"_Take my jumper." Stefan offered but Bonnie shook her head. _

"_It will clash with my dress." She told Stefan very seriously. _

_She looked back over at Damon. _

"_Give me your shirt." She ordered. _

"_I am not giving you my shirt." Damon replied shaking his head. _

_Bonnie pulled a face and shook her head. _

"_I am a witch I could take it from you." She pointed out and Damon burst out laughing. _

_Bonnie was cute when drunk. _

"_You could." He agreed. _

"_So give me your shirt." She ordered again. _

_Damon shook his head. _

"_No." He said. _

"_Yes." She argued. _

"_No little witch." He replied. _

_Bonnie glared at him. _

"_Elena?" She shouted. _

_Elena appeared a few seconds later. _

"_What?" she asked Bonnie._

_Bonnie pouted. _

"_I am cold and Damon won't give me his shirt." Bonnie explained. _

_Elena shook her head. _

"_Damon stop being mean and give Bonnie your shirt." Elena ordered. _

_Damon gave in and handed over his shirt over to the little witch who smiled triumphantly before putting it over her dress. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I like seeing you in my shirt." Damon commented and he saw her blush.

Bonnie leant against the bathroom door frame and fiddled with the bottom of the shirt.

"I should have given it back to you." She commented.

"But you didn't." he said and she shook her head.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

Bonnie bit her lip and looked away.

"Because it made me feel safe." She whispered.

Damon looked over at her he had never seen anyone more stunning in his life.

"Why?" he asked his voice rough with need and want.

Bonnie walked over to him and when she was inches away she froze.

"Because something about you always made me feel safe." She said.

Damon pulled her forward so she was standing between his legs. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders and he looked up at her.

"Do you know how much saying stuff like that makes me want you?" he asked.

Bonnie bit her lip and he groaned making her smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she questioned as he pulled her towards him.

* * *

Lord Alderson looked over at Arabella's grave.

"You had to be noble." He moaned at her head stone.

He knew he would be a liar if he said he never loved Arabella because he did. He loved how she could make his hold body ignite by a signal touch that never changed even when she become his enemy.

"I loved you." He told her.

He remember telling her and how she had rejected him even though he could tell she loved him too.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear. _

_Arabella turned to face him tears gathering in her eyes. _

"_You cannot." She said moving out of his grasp. _

_Lord Alderson grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. _

"_I love you." He repeated. _

_Arabella shook her head. _

"_You cannot love me." She repeated determined. _

_Lord Alderson smiled at her sadly, he could see the guilt in her eyes and that only made him love her more. _

"_I know I shouldn't." he said. _

_Arabella bit her lip as tears slid down her face. _

"_But I love you Arabella so much." He told her. _

_Arabella took a deep breath before nodding. _

"_I know." She whispered before coving his lips with her own._

_He knew it was her own way of saying she loved him even if she was too proud to say it. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You witches always having to do what you think is the right thing." He muttered shaking his head.

"We could have been happy." He told her almost regretful knowing full well it was a lie.

As much as Arabella loved him she would never have remained his lover forever.

"Dam you Arabella." He cursed.

* * *

Stefan smiled as Damon came into the kitchen.

"So you had an interesting night." Stefan commented.

Damon shook his head and smirked.

"Maybe." He mumbled trying to be vague.

Stefan shook his head smiling glad his brother and friend could find happiness together.

"Bonnie ready to do the spell?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded.

"I think so." He replied.

* * *

Caroline smiled as Bonnie entered her room looking shy.

"So you and Damon had a good night." Caroline said softly.

Bonnie looked up and blushed.

"I really care about Damon and I think he cares about me too." Bonnie defended.

Caroline smiled.

"As long as you're happy I'm happy." Caroline told her and Bonnie smiled gratefully before smoothing Caroline in a hug.

"I love you Care." Bonnie told her.

Caroline smiled.

"I love you too." Caroline replied.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the living room where Damon and Stefan had just finishing getting everything she needed to do another summoning spell.

"You ready?" Stefan asked her and she nodded.

Bonnie took Arabella's ring and begun the summoning spell.

"Hello Bonnie." a soft voice called out.

Bonnie opened hers to find Arabella in the circle.

"Arabella?" Bonnie whispered and she nodded.

Arabella stepped out of the circle and folded Bonnie in her arms.

"It's nice to finally meet you Arabella." Stefan said and Arabella nodded stepping away from Bonnie.

"Will you tell us about Lord Alderson and your necklace?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess I should start with how I got the necklace…" Arabella started.

* * *

**Note: Hey everyone I just wanted to say a couple of things; firstly thank you for reading and the reviews I love hearing what you think. Second I know this chapter is shorter than the others but is mainly a set up for the next chapter (that I will get out as soon as I can) and I couldn't think what else to add. The next chapter will be written completely as flashbacks split between Arabella's POV and Lord Alderson POV. Anyway thank you for reading and Merry Christmas :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Arabella looked down at the girl in front of her who could singlehandedly bring an end to the Bennett bloodline, one of the most powerful if not the most powerful witch bloodline that has ever been.

How did she begin to explain everything Bonnie would need to know to bring down Alderson?

"I guess I should start with how I go the necklace." Arabella started.

"It was on my wedding day to your great grandfather." Arabella added.

_FLASHBACK;_

"_Mama." Arabella said happily. _

_It wasn't very often that a women got to marry a man she truly loved and Arabella could say that she was one of those women happily. _

_Jacob was everything a women could hope for he was sweet, protective and loving. He wanted nothing more than to make her happy. _

"_Baby, I wanted to give you something." Her mother replied giving her a hug. _

_Arabella smiled warmly._

"_What Mama?" She asked. _

_Her mother handed her over a necklace. It was beautiful. _

"_It can be your something old." Her mother added with a smile. _

_But as soon as the necklace touched her palm Arabella could feel the magic run through her fingers. _

"_Mama what is this?" Arabella sked. _

"_It's an emulate, that can help you communicate with the dead." Her mother replied. _

_Arabella looked at her mum confused. Why would she give her something like this?_

"_You must protect this with all you have." Her mother warned. _

"_This emulate can bring great happiness and great sadness." Her mother added. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"What exactly can the necklace do?" Damon asked.

"The necklace can do many things it depend upon the witch who holds it." Arabella replied.

"And if I had it?" Bonnie asked.

Arabella took a deep breath.

"You are the strongest of us, what the necklace will do for you is unknown." Arabella replied truthfully.

"But the power from the necklace is connected to death?" Bonnie clarified and Arabella nodded.

"What does Alderson want so badly from the dead?" Caroline asked.

"Matthew was always obsessed with death even when he was still human." Arabella started.

"That's how he met his wife." She added.

_FLASHBACK. _

_Matthew Alderson was a doctor who had just inherited his father's Lord status. His practice was busy but he still managed to find time to work out a way to stop death. Part of him new it was impossible but the young naive side of him still hoped. _

"_What is so wrong with dying anyway?" Cora asked. _

_Cora was a sweet young women who worked as a receptionist. If he allowed himself more time he was sure he would attempt to court her but his work was important. _

"_Do you not want to live forever?" he asked stopping his work to give her his full attention generally intrigued to hear her answer. _

_Cora looked down unused to his full attention._

"_I imagine it would be lonely." She said softly. _

_Matthew smiled at her innocents. _

"_But with my work people wouldn't be alone, they would be alive forever, together." He replied. _

_Cora shook her head still confused. _

"_But they would still age what is the point of living forever unless you could somehow freeze the body and that would be like becoming a vampire." Cora replied._

_Matthew laughed at the idea of vampires. _

"_I guess you could look at it that way." He replied. _

_Cora stepped closer to him. _

"_Would you want that life?" she asked. _

_Now it was his turn to be confused. _

"_Would you like the chance to live forever?" she asked. _

"_Of course," he replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Cora changed him that night." Arabella replied.

"Why would he stay with her?" Bonnie asked.

Arabella looked to each of the vampires around the room.

"You feel a connection with the person that changed you and sometimes it's hard to let that go." Stefan explained.

"So Cora changed Alderson because she loved him." Caroline clarified.

"And in time he loved her." Arabella replied.

"When did you first use the necklace?" Bonnie asked.

"It was just after your grandfather died, Emily was two." Arabella replied.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Arabella unpacked the last box. Since Jacob was gone Arabella couldn't afford to keep their house and so she had taken a job as a servant in a rich white household in order to provide for her and Emily. The old Arabella would rather of been homeless than be a slave but she had Emily to think about that was the most important thing. _

_Arabella fingers touched the necklace she had long since hidden and magic pulsed through her. If only there was a way magic could help her. She pulled the necklace out of the box and looked at it. What was it her mother had told her that this necklace could connect the witch to those of the dead. _

_She put the necklace on as tears ran down her face. _

"_Jacob," she cried, softly touching the stone in the necklace. _

_Jacob's image appear in front of her and Arabella gasped. _

"_Jacob." She whispered. _

_He smiled at her softly. _

"_I am so sorry." He replied. _

_She missed him so much. _

"_You're dead." She said and he nodded. _

"_But how?" she asked. _

_He pointed to the necklace. _

_Arabella cried harder at the sound of their daughters tears knowing she would never get to know how amazing her father really was. _

"_She needs you." He whispered sadly. _

_Arabella shook her head. _

"_She needs you too." She argued. _

_He stepped forward and touched her cheek but she couldn't feel it she closed her eyes to remember his touch. _

"_I wish more than anything I could be there but I'm not and I am so sorry for that." Jacob said. _

_Arabella opened her eyes. _

"_I love you Arabella and our daughter so much." He whispered before his shadow disappear. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I started to learn more about the necklace in hopes of somehow bringing Jacob back." Arabella told them honestly.

"That's when you found out that by bring someone from the dead the castor would have to give up their own life or take the life of another." Bonnie said and Arabella nodded.

"Yes. But then word spread of the necklace and the powers in possessed in the supernatural world." Arabella said continuing her story.

"That's when you met Alderson?" Damon asked.

Arabella nodded.

"But I met Cora first," she explained.

_FLASHBACK_

_Arabella smiled as she turned the open sign on the shop window. Her mother had been right the necklace really could bring happiness. The necklace had taken her from a servant to a part owner of her very own Apothecary shop. _

"_Are you the one that can communicate with the dead?" A voice asked. _

_Arabella sighed since wearing the necklace she could tell the difference between the humans and that from the supernatural world. _

_She turned and came face to face with a vampire. _

"_It depends whose asking?" Arabella replied. _

_The vampire smirked. _

"_Lady Cora Alderson." She said hold out her hand. _

_Arabella took the women's hand and shook it. _

"_What can I do for you?" Arabella asked. _

_Lady Alderson smiled. _

"_What would you say to becoming a full owner of this shop?" She said. _

_Arabella narrowed her eyes at her. _

"_I would ask what you want for it." Arabella replied honestly. _

_Lady Alderson smiled. _

"_My husband as quite an interest in death, your gifts could help him in his work." Lady Alderson said instantly but Arabella could tell she was hiding something. _

"_And why would you want me to help him?" Arabella asked. _

_Lady Alderson glared at her. _

"_My husband is bored and when he gets bored he wonders, if he can use your gifts to help with his work he won't be bored or wonder." Lady Alderson replied honestly._

_Arabella sighed. _

"_I give you one year of my time and it will be at night here so I can be here for my daughter." Arabella told her. _

"_Fine." Lady Alderson agreed. _

"_But I will not be your servant, I will not do spells for you just because you ask." Arabella added as an afterthought. _

_Lady Alderson nodded. _

"_Fine, do we have a deal?" she asked hold out her hand. _

_Arabella nodded and took her hand. _

"_Deal." She replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So you feel in love with Alderson when you started working for him?" Caroline asked.

Arabella shook her head.

"Not quite." She replied.

"Matthew hated me at first." She told them.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lord Alderson walked into the shop like he owned the place. _

"_Arabella." He said as a stiff greeting._

_Arabella nodded a bow. _

"_My Lord." She replied. _

_He shook his head as if he was disappointed. _

_For weeks there routine was the same he would barely talk to her other than to bark orders and ask question to those sprit that he summoned. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"But you fell in love with him didn't you?" Caroline asked and Arabella nodded.

"You have to understand he was a different man then." She argued.

"So what changed your relationship with Alderson?" Stefan asked.

Arabella smiled at the memory.

"Emily." She said proudly.

_FLASHBACK_

"_He didn't tell you anything else?" Lord Alderson asked. _

"_No." Arabella replied honestly. _

_Lord Alderson sighed._

_He slammed his hand down on his work table. _

"_This is useless." He shouted frustrated. _

_Arabella sighed used to his outburst. _

"_Mama." A little voice called. _

_Arabella looked over at Lord Alderson who froze._

"_Who is that?" he asked. _

"_My daughter would you please cover him up?" Arabella asked pointed to the body. _

_Surprisingly he nodded. _

"_Go, see to your daughter," he told her softly. _

_Arabella smiled her thanks and she disappeared inside to look for Emily. _

_She returned a few minutes later with her little girl in her arms. _

"_Forgive me my lord, but she heard you voice and didn't understand who it belonged to." Arabella said hoping he wouldn't make too much of a fuss. _

_Lord Alderson smiled. _

"_Hello little one." He said softly. _

_Arabella had never seen him smile it made him look like a completely different person. Handsome even._

_Emily waved. _

"_I'm Matthew, do you have a name?" he asked. _

_Emily smiled brightly and reached out for him. _

_He looked at Arabella to ask her permission and she nodded. _

"_Please be careful." Arabella added as she handed Emily over. _

"_Of course." He replied. _

"_I'm Emily." Emily said cheerily._

_He smiled down at her daughter. _

_Emily talked to him until she fell back to sleep and Lord Alderson carried her to her room with Arabella following closely behind. _

"_Your daughter is beautiful." Lord Alderson commented when they got back downstairs. _

_Arabella smiled. _

"_Thank you." Arabella replied. _

_He smiled. _

"_What about her father?" he asked. _

_Arabella swallowed back her tears. _

"_I never met to upset you," he said. _

_Arabella looked up at him and only saw truth in his words. _

"_It's ok Jacob, my husband…" she started. _

"_He died just before Emily's second birthday." She whispered but she knew he heard. _

_Lord Alderson gently whipped the tears from her face that she hadn't known were falling. _

"_I'm sorry." He replied. _

_Arabella swallowed her tears and she moved away from him to get back to work. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"How did Emily change you relationship with Alderson?" Damon asked sounding confused.

"You have to remember when Cora changed him Matthew wasn't given the chance to be a father and he wanted to be. Being around Emily change him." Arabella replied.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Arabella closed her eyes and tried not to panic. _

"_Arabella?" Matthews's voice called out through the shop. _

"_Here." Arabella called weakly. _

_Matthew came over to her in an instant. _

"_What's going on the shop hasn't been open all week?" he asked the worry in his voice clear. _

_She and Lord Alderson had become close over the past month so much so he now allowed her to call him Matthew. _

"_It's Emily." She said weakly. _

_Matthew bent down so he was eye level with her. _

"_Arabella, what's wrong with Emily?" he asked._

"_She has a fever that's not breaking. I have checked my spell books over and over again nothing seems to be working." She cried. _

_Matthew brought her into his arms. _

"_What about my blood?" He asks. _

_Arabella pulled back and looked at him. _

"_You would do that?" she questions. _

"_For you and for Emily yes." He replied without question. _

_Arabella nodded and lead him up to Emily's room. _

_Three days after he feed Emily his blood Matthew returned. _

"_How is she?" he asked. _

_Arabella ran to him and threw herself into his arms, he caught her easily. _

"_Thank you, you saved her." Arabella cried gratefully. _

_He smiled and gently tightened his hold._

"_Anytime." He replied meaning it. _

_Arabella pulled back. _

"_Thank you." She said again. _

_He nodded their faces just inches apart. _

"_I will be here for you whenever you need me." He promised. _

_Arabella closed the gap between them without thiningk and kissed him, he seem surprised and when she realised what she was doing she pulled away. _

"_Oh, God. I am so sorry." She said trying to run away from him. _

_Matthew grabbed her hand and pulled her back before crushing his lips to hers. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Emily doesn't remember Alderson." Stefan comments.

Arabella nods.

"I made her forget him, when he changed." She replied.

"What made him change?" Bonnie asks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I pregnant," Arabella whisper. _

_Matthew eyes dart to hers. _

"_How is that possible?" he demands. _

_Arabella cringe at his tone and his face softens. _

"_You are the only man I have been with since my husband's death." She promises. _

_Matthew walks towards her slowly as not to scare her which he is aware of already doing._

"_I know." He replies. _

"_But how it is possible vampires cannot have children." He points out. _

"_But witches can." She replies. _

_He kisses then until she is gasping for breath. _

"_You're going to have my child." He says with glee. _

_Arabella shakes her head nervous. _

"_But Cora…" Arabella argues. _

"_Will not hurt either of you." He says adamantly. _

"_And what about Emily?" Arabella askes._

_He touches her cheek and makes her look up at him. _

"_I love Emily. I would never allow anyone to hurt her." He promised and Arabella believed him. _

"_So were doing this?" she asks and he nods. _

_Arabella smiles and he kisses her again. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Witches can have a vampire child?" Caroline asks in disbelief and Arabella nods.

Stefan and Caroline both look from Bonnie to Damon who seem to be avoiding each other eye. Way too soon in their developing relationship to be thinking about children.

"What happened to your child?" Bonnie asks.

Tears fill Arabella's eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

"_He has grown so big." Matthew points out. _

_Just like everything else in a vampire's life their son Michael grew in 9 weeks and after a difficult birth where Matthew had to save her with his blood. Michael grew inches every day. After 3 more weeks he was already the size of a three year old. _

"_I don't know what will happen." Arabella admits worriedly. _

_Matthew wraps his arms round her and kisses both cheeks. _

"_Whatever it is we will face it together." Matthew promises. _

"_Cora…" she says shaking her head. _

_Matthew kisses her to stop her from talking. _

"_I have asked her for a divorce, so we can be together properly. So we can be a family." He says and Arabella cannot help but smile that the thought of the four them as a proper family. _

"_You promise." She whispered. _

_He kisses her again. _

"_I promise." He replies. _

_Two weeks later Cora came looking for her. _

"_He is leaving me for you." She screams._

_Arabella tried every spell she knew to protect her children but somehow she still managed to get in and kill Michael. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"We were distraught then Matthew tried to make me use the necklace to bring Michael back to life, but I couldn't you can't bring one life back without taking another I couldn't do that I couldn't be responsible for that." Arabella rambled.

Bonnie hugged her as Caroline handed her a tissues to whip the tears she now knew had fallen.

"He lost it, he killed Cora then gave me an option. Either I help him or I am against him." Arabella continued.

"But I couldn't. So I made myself his enemy and we did battle time and time again for the necklace and when I made Emily forget about him that made him madder. The battle become tougher and tougher and as I began to age they became harder to deal with. So I ran and took Emily with me but somehow he still found us." Arabella added.

"So Alderson wants to bring Michael back to life?" Damon asked.

"Yes, he wants the necklace to bring Michael back to life. But Michael would not have been the same and I couldn't have taken a life to do it." Arabella replied.

"How can we stop him?" Stefan asked.

Arabella took a deep breath.

"Do what I should have done before I left this world," she said.

"Destroy the necklace." She added.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Damon studied Arabella as she talked it was clear that she loved Alderson at one stage and the pain as she talk about their son was so roar.

"How can we stop him? Stefan asked.

Arabella took a deep breath.

"Do what I should have done before I left this world." She said.

"Destroy the necklace." She added.

"How?" Bonnie asked.

Arabella looked up.

"There a spell that can destroy any magical item, then you burn it and bury the ashes." Arabella informed.

Damon looked at her surprised.

"You were going to destroy the necklace before weren't you?" he asked.

Arabella nodded and looked down.

Bonnie gently placed her hand on Arabella's arm to comfort her.

"Why didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Michael was my son and I never got to really know him just seeing him even if it was just in limbo I couldn't let that go." Arabella explained.

Bonnie nodded, understanding more than most.

"So how do we get the necklace?" Bonnie asked eager to change the subject.

Arabella shock her head.

"Not we Bonnie," Arabella said.

She walked towards the window and looked out.

"I know Lord Alderson will be watching the house you must stay here and make sure he doesn't suspect anything." Arabella informed.

"Stefan and Caroline can go with Arabella to get the necklace." Damon suggested.

Bonnie looked like she wanted to argue but she nodded knowing they were right.

* * *

Lord Alderson looked to Malcolm.

"She summoned Arabella?" he clarified.

"Yes, Sir." Malcolm replied.

"Bring her to me." Lord Alderson commanded.

Malcolm looked grim.

"We don't know nowhere she is sir." Malcolm said.

Lord Alderson looked at Malcom confused.

"You just said at Bonnie summoned her." He reminded Malcolm.

"She was then she disappeared and we have had men on the house all day." Malcolm replied.

Lord Alderson took a deep breath. Arabella new him better than anyone else. She knew he would be watching the house.

"What are they others doing now?" Lord Alderson asked.

"The witch and the oldest brother are in the house but the blonde women and the younger brother went hunting." Malcolm reported.

Lord Alderson sighed. Arabella was a powerful witch she would know how to get out that house without being spotted.

"Make someone stay at the house and send some after the blonde and the younger brother." He ordered.

"Yes sir," Malcolm replied before disappearing.

Lord Alderson closed his eyes was she determined to kill him. Before he turned he only thought about his work and after he turned he only thought about his work even Cora, not matter how much he loved her and he did love her in his own way couldn't keep his attention until Arabella. Arabella was different. He had known that since the first time they kissed. When she gave birth to their little boy he had been overjoyed. Arabella had been a women that had given him the impossible then took it all away from him again.

_FLASHBACK;_

_Lord Alderson walked towards the little girl he had grown to love. Emily was about 7 now and she glowed as she played with her friends. _

"_Emily?" He called softly. _

_It had been almost two years since he had seen her but she had called him father once and he knew she would never forget him. _

_Emily turned around and looked at him confused, almost as if she had never seen him before._

"_Emily it's me Matthew." He said bending down to her level. _

_Emily shook her head. _

"_You no me." He said gently taking her arms. _

_Emily pushed out of his hold afraid and he let her hating to see that scared look on her face. _

_Later that night Lord Alderson broke into their new home. _

_Arabella sat waiting in the dark for him. _

"_I new you would come here." She said. _

"_You made her forget me didn't you?" he demanded._

_Arabella stood and walked towards him. Lord Alderson took a breath trying to forget the effect she had on him with little effect. _

"_When you left it broke my heart…" she started. _

"_What choice did I have?" he intuited. _

"_I wasn't going to let you break her heart too." She shouted ignoring his interruption altogether. _

_Lord Alderson grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall. _

"_What did you do?" he demanded. _

_Arabella slammed a spell into him and he went flying backwards. _

"_I made her forget everything; you, us …." She said tears filled her eyes. _

"_Michael." She cried. _

_Lord Alderson grabbed hold her again. _

"_How could you do that?" he demanded. _

_She shoved him but he didn't let go of her arm. _

"_Emily is my daughter I have to protect her." Arabella reasoned. _

_Lord Alderson stepped back and looked at her. _

"_I love Emily I would never have hurt her." He argued. _

_She shook her head. _

"_You already did, she was distort when we lost Michael and then we lost you too she cried so much. I couldn't bear to watch her like that." Arabella said. _

"_I needed time," he argued. _

"_You don't get to pick and choose when you're a parent." Arabella bit back. _

"_So you just forget about Michael." He shouted. _

_Arabella slapped him then hard and Lord Alderson blinked. _

"_I loved Michael but he was taken from us and there is no way to bring him back, but Emily needed me so erased her memory of you and Michael so she would never have to feel the pain I fill every day." Arabella cried._

"_Not only won't you bring back our son but you take our daughter from me to." He accused. _

_Arabella looked at him. _

"_It was the right thing for Emily." She argued. _

_He shook his head. Emily could have been his saving grace but Arabella chose to take that away from him._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Bonnie looked out the window, she hated knowing there was somewhere watching them and not knowing where they were.

"Bonnie we have to act normal." Damon reminded her.

Bonnie turned to face him he was learning against the door frame.

"I can't." she said.

Damon stepped towards her.

"It gives me the creep being watched." She added.

Damon put his arms round he.

"I don't like it either but for now we have to act normal." He reasoned.

Bonnie nodded into his chest.

"I hate this." She said pulling away from him.

"Michael was just a little boy." Bonnie added.

Damon nodded.

"But Arabella is right too, it's not right to take one life to bring back another." Bonnie said arguing with herself.

Damon nodded just listening to her and Bonnie smiled at him gratefully.

Bonnie understood them both and she hated that fact, she didn't want to understand Alderson he had done terrible things for hundreds of years to bring back a little boy that didn't deserve to be dead in the first place.

"Bonnie, stop overthinking." Damon sighed as he sat next to her.

Bonnie relaxed into him.

"Wish it was that easy." She said.

Damon kissed her neck and she moaned.

"It can be." He promised.

Bonnie laughed as he kissed her neck in a rather ticklish spot.

She felt him smile as he kissed her shoulder blade again.

Bonnie turned and looked at him and cheeky grin on her face.

"Promise?" she asked.

Damon pulled her back into his arms and kiss her.

"Oh I promise." He said as she pulled back gasping for breath.

* * *

Caroline followed Stefan into the tunnels.

"Care you ok?" Stefan asked and she jumped at the sound of his voice.

Stefan smiled at her.

"Sorry, this place creeps me out." She said.

Stefan smirked and held out his arm. Caroline smiled her thanks and gently place her arm through his and he squeezed gently to reassure her.

"Why did you hid the necklace here?" Stefan asked as they caught up to Arabella.

Arabella stopped as they came to a part of the tunnels that split into two.

"He would never have thought to look here." She replied.

Arabella looked into both tunnels before picking the right and they followed.

Caroline felt something ran passed her foot and she screamed before throwing herself into Stefan's arms. Stefan caught her easily and when Caroline looked up she realised how close she was to Stefan her body almost pressed completely against his her lips inches away from his.

Stefan looked down at her, his eyes almost black with what looked like desire, but that couldn't be right could it.

Arabella cleared her throat and Caroline stepped back.

"Sorry." She said over her shoulder to Stefan.

Stefan just smiled and shook his head.

They were silent as they came to a stop at the end of a tunnel.

"What now?" Stefan asked.

Arabella smiled.

"Were here," she said.

Caroline looked at her confused.

"The necklace is in a room behind that wall." She said.

"You created a room behind a wall to hide the necklace?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

Arabella shook her head.

"No, I created a wall to hide the necklace in a room." Arabella corrected.

Caroline nodded it was smart.

"How do we get it in?" Stefan asked.

Arabella looked from Stefan to Caroline and back again.

"Us you want us to get through a cement wall?" Stefan asked and Arabella nodded.

Stefan sighed.

"Step back," Stefan called as he slammed into the wall.

* * *

Lord Alderson waited impatiently as Malcolm walked slowly into the room.

"Well?" He demanded.

"The witch and the older brother are still at the house." Malcolm replied.

"Yes, yes now Arabella?" Lord Alderson asked impatient.

"You were right somehow she cloaked herself we traced them to the tunnels then lost sign of them." Malcolm replied.

Lord Alderson new Arabella well enough to know she didn't do anything without reason.

"She's hid the necklace in the tunnels." He concluded aloud.

"We think so." Malcolm replied.

Lord Alderson nodded.

"Wait for them to come back out then bring me the necklace and Arabella." He demanded.

"Yes sir." Malcolm said and he turned to leave.

"Malcolm?" Lord Alderson called.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

Malcolm turned.

"Keep the guard on the witch we still need her but oversee the necklace and Arabella yourself." Lord Alderson ordered.

Malcolm nodded before disappearing again.

* * *

Damon chased Bonnie through the house laughing he could have caught her easily but it was much more fun this way. She stopped just outside his room and smiled at him. Damon's breath caught in his throat he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. Bonnie rubbed her neck self-consciously and Damon groaned.

He walked closer to her as she bit her lip.

"You're a tease." He said when he was inches away from her.

Bonnie stepped closer to him.

"You're only a tease if you don't follow through and I fully intended to follow." Bonnie whispered.

Damon closed the gap between them in an instant by crashing his lips to him. Bonnie kissed him back instantly. Damon picked her up as she wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist. He opened his bedroom door and walked her to the bed never breaking away from the kiss. He pulled away just as the reach bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Bonnie kissed him again.

"Never been surer about anything." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Caroline watched Stefan throw himself into the wall and she winced.

"Stefan take a break, I'll have a go." Caroline begged.

Stefan stopped and looked her.

"Its fine I got it." He said before throwing himself at the wall again.

Caroline stepped forward to stop him but Arabella stopped her from moving any closer.

"Stefan was born in a time when men still did all the heavy lifting let him do this." Arabella reasoned.

Caroline shook her head.

"I don't like watching him get hurt." Caroline argued.

Arabella smiled at her sadly.

"Because you love him?" She asked.

Caroline's eyes darted towards Stefan to see if he heard but he was too engrossed in what he was going.

Arabella laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline lied.

The truth was Caroline had been I love with Stefan for years but he had always been Elena's and Caroline had made herself believe that it was better to be Stefan's best friend then to lose him altogether.

"You can lie to yourself all you want child, but the heart never lies." Arabella whispered.

Caroline sighed knowing there was no point in fighting.

"He has always been Elena's I could never hurt my friend like that." Caroline said.

Arabella gently took her hand.

"Stefan does not belong to anyone." She told her softly.

"And do not pretend to know someone's heart." she added.

Caroline looked at Arabella, knowing she was right.

"I'm in." Stefan called bring their attention back to him.

Caroline stepped to follow him but Arabella stopped her again.

"Don't give up on your feelings for him, you just might be surprised." Arabella advised.

Caroline smiled, maybe she shouldn't give up.

* * *

Damon looked down at the girl in his arms as she slept soundly and he smiled. There first time together had been better than anything he could ever have imagined but he was mad at himself that it had taken him this long to realise the right women for him was the little witch that always saved the day no matter that somehow the consequence seemed to be on her and only her.

They got close after she was brought back to life and after all their time working together but he messed it up just before this whole thing started and he hated himself for it.

_FLASHBACK_

_Damon took a sip of his drink at the bar as he waited for the little witch. They had an engagement for some training but he knew his mind was elsewhere. _

_Bonnie sat down on the stool next to him. _

"_You're late." He pointed out. _

_Bonnie ignored him and ordered a shot of tequila. Damon studied her she looked guard and annoyed he hadn't seen her this way around him since before they started training and it bothered him. _

"_What's got you panties in a twist judgy?" Damon asked as the barman handed over her glass. _

_Bonnie downed her shot before glaring at him. _

"_I thought we were training." Bonnie said standing up. _

_Damon frowned but followed her out anyway. Something was defiantly up with the witch. _

_They got to the woods in silence and it bothered him how much he missed the little witches voice. The silence continued as they trained only talking about instructions he was giving her. After a while Damon couldn't take the silence, the rainy was pouring down and both of them were miserable. _

"_Ok enough Judgy what the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_Nothing." She spat back but Damon knew she was lying. _

_Bonnie turned from him and begun walking away Damon moved so he stood in front of her blocking her path. _

"_Come on Bonnie we were getting along so well don't go and spoil it." He reasoned. _

_Bonnie looked at him and shook her head before she tried to push him out of the way. _

"_Move Damon if you don't want to train then I'm going home." She said. _

_Damon frowned it was not like Bonnie to keep what was bothering her to herself at least not with him, at least it wasn't in the few short months they had become friends she never hid what was bothering her from him. _

"_Why are you so mad?" he asked. _

_Bonnie glared at him. _

"_I'm not mad I am disappointed." She said. _

_Damon looked down at her and he could see she really was disappointed in him and he had no idea why. _

"_Why?" he questioned really wanting to know the answer. _

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_I spent week's watch you pretend to be ok around everyone then drink yourself stupid at night to get over her and the first bit of attention she gives you and you just go back to being her obedient pet." Bonnie spat with disgust. _

_Damon got it then. After they broke up Damon had stayed clear of Elena and the others except for Bonnie but she never really gave him a choice about that and deep down he had been grateful for her company then yesterday Elena had come to him saying she missed him and she had kissed him. Damon admitted he kissed her back and he did miss her but he was not planning on going back their anytime soon. _

"_We just talked, that's all." Damon defended although he wasn't sure why he had to or why he wanted Bonnie to believe him so much. _

_Bonnie shook her head and walked past him. _

"_It's none of my business." She said. _

_Damon followed her. _

"_Then what's all this, why are you mad?" he asked. _

_Bonnie stopped as the rain fell harder and she glared at him. _

"_I love Elena I really do but she hurt you and I hated watching you go through all that." Bonnie said. _

_Damon shook his head angry himself at her for being mad at him. _

"_I never asked you to watch." Damon pointed out. _

_Bonnie scoffed. _

"_You right you didn't but you had become my friend and you needed someone, I became that someone who sat with you every day while you dealt with it." She reminded him. _

"_Then Elena bats her eyes and you come running." She added. _

"_It's not like that." Damon argued but it was weak and he knew it._

_Bonnie shook her head. _

"_It's exactly like that." She protested. _

_Damon was fuming as they glared at each other. _

"_I won't watch you let her hurt you again. I won't." she concluded. _

"_I never asked you to." He shouted back. _

_Bonnie nodded her head. _

"_Then there is no point to this." She said. _

"_What?" he asked confused. _

"_Training, us being friends there is no point to it." She replied. _

_It hurt to hear those words not just him but her as well he could see it on her face. _

"_Fine." He said. _

_Bonnie shook her head before walking off and this time Damon let her go. _

"_Damon." She called. _

_Damon looked at her and meet her eyes. _

"_You deserve better please don't forget that." She said sadly. _

_Damon stood there frozen knowing he had made a mistake and too stubborn to let himself fix it._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Stop staring." Bonnie sleepy voice ordered through her soft smile.

Damon kissed her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey beautiful." He replied.

Glad he made up for the mistake even if it was late.

* * *

Stefan followed Caroline and Arabella into the room. The room was made up for four stone walls and a door. There were no windows, no paints just the stone walls and a single stand that stood in the middle of the room.

As they slowly approached the room Stefan could see that the stand held the necklace in a glass container.

"It's beautiful." Caroline gasped.

Arabella nodded as she slowly and carefully lifted the lid of the glass container.

"Beautiful things tend to be the most dangerous just look at the two of you." Arabella pointed out.

Stefan smiled as Caroline laughed.

Arabella gently took the necklace out the container and her eyes were lost in it. The necklace had brought Arabella so much some good and some bad.

Stefan smiled sadly as he watched Caroline put her arm around Arabella's shoulders to comfort her. Arabella slowly came back to herself and she smile her thanks at Caroline.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Arabella looked over at him.

"We should get back to the house." He said and she nodded in agreement.

"It will be hard because he will be watching." She pointed out.

"He will come after us." Stefan concluded and Arabella nodded.

"What about if we split up? He can't chase all three of us." Caroline suggested.

Stefan didn't like the thought of leaving Caroline alone but it was a good plan, Arabella seemed to like the idea too.

"Ok here is what we do…"Arabella started.

* * *

Lord Alderson looked up as a blonde vampire entered his office.

"What?" Lord Alderson demanded.

The blonde vampire looked startled as she met his eyes.

"I have a message from Malcolm." She said.

Lord Alderson nodded waiting for her to continue.

"They have the necklace but they had split up and Malcolm doesn't know which one to follow." She relayed.

Lord Alderson slammed his hand down and the women jumped.

Arabella was smart she knew him but he knew her as well.

"It would be too obvious if she gave it to the younger brother, or kept it herself." Lord Alderson said out loud.

"So the girl vampire?" The girl asked.

Lord Alderson met the girls' eyes once again.

"Yes and tell Malcolm to hurry up." Lord Alderson said and the girl dashed off.

Lord Alderson settled back against his sit. Soon he would have the necklace and with the aid of the girl vampire it wouldn't be long before he had the witch and then he would finally have his son back.

* * *

Caroline hurried through the woods preying she could get to the house before anyone caught her, she knew she was the one they would least likely to suspect to have the necklace but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous carrying it.

Caroline sighed as she caught the boarding house in sight.

"Almost there." She breathed in relief.

"Not, quite." A voice said from behind her and before she could turn around and face her attacker the world went black.

* * *

Bonnie sighed in relief as Stefan walked back into house.

"Where are the others?" she asked as she hugged him.

Stefan explained about being followed out there and splitting up.

"So who has the necklace?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked towards the door.

"Caroline." He breathed.

Bonnie could hear the worry in his voice.

They sat down waiting for Arabella who showed up an hour later. After three hours there was still no sign of Caroline and Bonnie's bones filled with fear.

"He has her doesn't he?" she asked Arabella.

Arabella looked up and nodded slowly.


End file.
